It Started With A Kiss
by Just Mystical
Summary: Optimism is something that Tifa is full of. With no regrets, she gave him something that she could never take back. Losing faith, will Cloud help her believe again? A CloTi. R&R.
1. Encounter

**It Started With A Kiss**

**Chapter One – Encounter**

"Nice ass," Slurred the drunken man, staring at the full cleavage of the pretty brunette.

The eighteen year old threw the man who was ogling her boobs a disgusted look, offended by his remark as she grabbed the empty beer mug before him and made her way to the sink. He was lucky that she bit her tongue and walked away, he was also fortunate that she was an employee at the bar; otherwise she would have kicked _his_ ass to demonstrate _where_ the behind on a human body _should_ be.

Turning on the taps, she commenced washing the dirty pile of dishes, attempting to remove the feeling of disgust out of her system. She knew she should be used to the atmosphere of Seventh Heaven by now, but it seemed no matter how long she'd been working here, the disrespect of customers never failed to alarm her.

"Move over for a second," called Yuffie who slid in between Tifa and the shelf, reaching for the bottle of Chartreuse.

Obtaining the liquor, the petite girl poured some of the contents into a small glass before throwing her workmate a small, childish grin. Just as Tifa was about to speak, the musical chime of the bell sounded as the bar door opened, revealing another customer.

"He's all yours," Yuffie stated her eyes fixed onto the table she was to get back to.

Tifa examined the man in which Yuffie had set her eyes on before she gave a soft chuckle.

"The poor guy," She mumbled audibly knowing what the man's fate was after he was intoxicated.

"You mean poor me." Yuffie corrected. "The guy's been chatting me up for almost an hour now. I'm just giving him what he's asking for." Yuffie assured. "I mean look at the guy, he's wearing an expensive suit, and practically throwing his gil away like there's no tomorrow, thinking he owns the world. That gil will do me good. Besides, he's hinted that he's got quite a bit of materia stashed away." The short haired girl informed, giving the brunette a quick wink before trailing towards her target.

Shaking her head in dismay, Tifa fixed her eyes back to the customer who had just walked in. Her breath caught as she really _looked_ at him. He wasn't hard to find due to the bright blonde spiky hair, and his dressy attire. But it wasn't his clothing that made Tifa hold her breath; it was the view of his perfectly sculpted chin, and his side profile that intrigued her. Wiping her hands dry, she noted that the man had chosen a secluded area to sit in. He had located himself at the vacant table to the right corner of the bar, where there were few people. Picking up a menu, Tifa pulled a notepad and pen from her back pocket, ready to serve the man.

- - - - - - - - -

Blue eyes scanned the outdoor environment through the window. The sky was dark; the street lights glowed brightly, as shadows past. He gave a weak sigh as his mind drifted back to the afternoon conversation which had caused him to be so dejected.

_"What do you think of Aeris?" Zack questioned, taking a drink from his milkshake._

_The blonde arched an eyebrow, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders to hide his emotions. _

_"She's alright." He responded nonchalantly, but a little too quietly._

_His mate grinned, flashing his white, straight teeth._

_"She's more than alright huh?" Inquired Zack, watching Cloud's emotionless expression. "You alright there?"_

_Cloud placed his drink back down onto the table, a sudden feeling of uneasiness rushed over him. He knew something was wrong since Zack was winding his way around the issue, but he couldn't find the courage to ask, afraid of what he might hear._

_"I like her," Zack whispered, as Cloud's head cocked up. "And she agreed."_

- - - - - - - - -

"Excuse me sir," came a feminine voice, snapping the blonde out of his reverie.

Cloud shifted to face the source that was calling him to discover a pretty, dark haired girl standing before him. A genuine smile that reached her eyes was smeared onto her face as she placed a menu down onto the table. She began to walk away, halting at Cloud's voice.

"Wait," He called, regaining her attention.

She arched a perfectly shaped brow at him. "You are ready to order?" She queried as he handed her back the menu.

"Just a beer." Cloud stated. "A large mug of beer," he observed her reaction, but all she did was nod in reply before leaving.

- - - - - - - - -

Brown eyes scanned the table in the right corner of the bar numerous times, watching the blonde intoxicate himself.

"What you looking at?" Yuffie interrogated, peering off in the same direction as Tifa.

The brunette's cheeks flushed a bright red, as she shifted away "N-nothing," she stuttered, as customers commenced leaving.

"Oh he's a nice one," came Yuffie's remark, just spotting the blonde. "I thought you only went for the dark haired ones." She assumed, her head jerking up to look at the clock. "I've gotta go," she gasped, hastily packing away the clean mugs. "You'll be alright to lock up alone?" She added.

Tifa inspected the bar which was almost empty. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Yuffie smiled, giving her friend a quick embrace. "Get in his pants already," she whispered into the brunette's ear. "Could be your only chance," she finished before dashing away.

The clock stroke twelve as the last of the customers exited. Tifa wiped down thefinal tabletop, her eyes scanning the empty bar only to realize it wasn't entirely empty. The blonde haired man was still in his chair, his arms on the table as his head rested atop them. Tip-toeing silently across the room, she stood before him, hesitating for a moment, before tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said in a faint voice but it appeared he had heard her as he lifted his head. "I'm closing up." Tifa notified as he almost instantly stood.

She didn't understand how a person as drunk as he was able to react so quickly, but the moment he took a step, she already knew he needed a taxi home. Despite that fact, she watched dazedly as he exited the bar, in an inebriated fashion. Within minutes after locking up, Tifa was outside, ready to go home.

The crisp night air made contact with her warm skin as she strode down the pathway and into the parking lot in a slow manner. Although she didn't own a vehicle, crossing through the parking area was a quicker way to get back to her destination. The jingle of keys colliding to the floor caught her attention as her eyes averted to the stationary motorcycle up ahead. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing the outline of a familiar figure. As she neared the form, she realized it was the blonde she had served earlier in the bar.

_He's not really thinking of riding home is he?_ She thought, watching him retrieve his keys in a rather clumsy technique. Her thought was answered as he prepared to mount the motorcycle. Although she didn't want to get involved, Tifa found herself already reaching out for the spiky headed man.

"Let me call you a taxi, it's clear you can't ride home." She requested, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

As she began pushing buttons, something unexpected occurred. First the blonde was motionless, but the next, he pulled her into his arms, his hands placed over her head protectively.

"Why did you accept him?" Cloud breathed into the silky hair of whom he thought was Aeris'. "Don't you understand that I love you?" He questioned. "I thought you said you understood my words."

Unable to react, Tifa remained frozen in position. As sense came back to her, she attempted to push the stranger away, but it caused his arms to lock tighter around her, forcing her head to rest on his warm chest.

"Aeris-"

Before Cloud had finished his sentence, a force pulled him apart from "Aeris".

"What are you doing?" Came a cold, masculinevoice.

In his drunken condition, Cloud was only able to see the source of the voice for a few seconds. When he heard another voice that wasn't Aeris, his vision began fading…

* * *

**A/N: **My fourth fiction to add to my 'CloTi Collection'. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a different setting, not like my usual style. But I've gotta try different themes to improve my writing :D 

Review when you can to indicate how I'm going with this one. Cheers!


	2. Introduction

**Chapter Two – Introduction**

"Thanks Vincent," Tifa breathed, covering the blonde with a blanket as she exited the room. The dark figure of Vincent stood in the doorway, waiting as she directed him back downstairs to the bar.

"Are you sure it would be wise to leave him unattended?"

Tifa's dazzling smile greeted him, affecting him like it usually did as she responded. "Vince," She stated softly; she was the only person that called him such a name. In fact, she was the only one that he allowed to call him such a title.

He watched as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, "The poor guy is out for the night, I doubt he'd rob the bar, he doesn't look the type." She affirmed, now rustling through the medical cabinet. "Besides, there's nothing valuable around here, unless you're an alcoholic that is."

Obtaining what she'd been looking for, Tifa shifted around to find Vincent standing before her in an abnormally close position. His hands rested on her shoulders lightly, his eyes holding an intensity she'd never seen before.

"You are okay? He did not hurt you?" He queried; it had been the most questions he'd asked throughout the time Tifa had known him.

Breaking the eye contact, the brunette nodded her head curtly, shuffling away from his grasp. As abrupt as his questions, Vincent stepped away from her; his long cloak flowed behind him.

"I should go," He said flatly, making his way to the door.

Recovering slightly from his sudden display of emotions, Tifa' head shot up. "Wait,"She called after him. Her head was set at an angle as she stared at his back. "Why did you come?" She whispered.

Minutes lapsed, a hushed silence engulfing them. "I just passed by," he finally replied before disappearing behind the closing door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A mild hangover welcomed the mako eyed Cloud as his eyes adjusted to the broad daylight. He sat up to discover a foreign surrounding. He was in a bed with a soft blanket pulled over him; his jacket was folded neatly on the chair at the end of the bed, his valuables resting atop it. Shifting to his right, a bottle of water and a packet of aspirin sat on the bedside table, the clock reading 9am.

Slipping out of the somewhat comfy bed, he opened the bedroom door to find a narrow hallway, and then a flight of stairs to his right, leading down. Stepping out, faint, but distinct footsteps echoed downstairs, encouraging him to descend. As the interior of a bar came into view, he soon realized where he was.

"Yeah I'll tell him," Cloud heard as he waited in silence for the man's attention. "I can't believe ya helped the drunk," grunted the over muscular figure before hanging up.

Barrett Wallace turned from the crate of bottles to spot the blonde spiky haired dude Tifa had informed him about.

"Ya awake?" He asked only to receive a nod.

At first, Cloud didn't know how to react, but the next words escaped his mouth hesitantly. "T-thanks," he managed.

Barrett shook his head at the blonde's gratitude. "Thank Tifa an' Vincent." He explained, continuing. "Vincent carried ya here, an' Tifa made sure ya didn't kill yaself by ridin' home."

"T-Tifa?" Cloud repeated, his heading aching. The name sounded familiar.

Barrett gave a nod of his head, "Yeah, she'll be 'ere soon," he added watching spike suspiciously.

Various thoughts entered both minds, neither of them exchanging any words. Cloud faintly remembered the night's event, but couldn't picture faces, or the woman called Tifa. Breaking out of his trance, he made his way back upstairs.

"I should leave," he whispered and was gone after retrieving his belongings, and taking the offered medication and drink.

- - - - - - - - -

"So how'd it go with Blonde?" Yuffie chirped, holding her books securely as she walked with her friend to the cafeteria. She had already given the mysterious guy many names after catching hold of the news of the night's events after her departure from Seventh Heaven. Yuffie was expecting something good since Tifa had been at the bar to check up on Mr. Stranger today.

"Did you leap on him and say: 'Let's make love?'" The excited girl sounded out only to be rewarded with peace. She halted, eyes wide, her mind jumping to conclusions. "You really _did_ didn't you?" She half screamed with delight. "I _knew_ there was a bad Tifa in there somewhere," she stated to find that her friend had left her behind.

As Tifa continued walking, able to see Yuffie from the corner of her eye gawking at her, she released a sigh. "Nothing happened Yuffie," she assured. "He was gone when I left."

The moment the piece of information reached the young girl's ears, was the moment her expression fell.

"Damn Vincent," she cursed. "He's always getting in the way; I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

It was Tifa's turn to stop walking. "What do you mean Yuffie?" She inquired solemnly.

_Uh-oh._ Yuffie thought, awkwardly turning to face her friend, her books held before her like a shield, but Tifa's piercing gaze went straight through.

"What?" Tifa half shouted.

"Well…" Yuffie began, lowering her books, "I left early last night…" She reminded, her voice drifting away.

"And?" Tifa bombarded, her arms folded over her chest, bringing Yuffie back to the present.

"And… I bumped into Vincent…" Yuffie explained, but continued at Tifa's gaze. "I told him you were closing up alone… And then I mentioned the blonde…" Yuffie noted, seeing the unimpressed expression spread on the brunette's beautiful features. "And things kinda took its course from there," She finished, leaving out a whole chunk of the one sided conversation she and Vincent shared as she gave a weak smile.

Tifa had to control the urge to wring Yuffie's neck as she commenced walking again. Knowing Yuffie and the absurd things that came from her mouth, it was evident that Vincent had heard a shoddier summary of Yuffie's wild tales.

_No wonder why he acted so strange._ She thought, her pace increasing with every step she took as confusion seeped into her veins. The relationship between her and Vincent was a somewhat close one since they'd been friends for many years now. Her legs carried her to the cafeteria, as she subconsciously waited for Yuffie by slowing down a little. As she turned the corner to enter the cafeteria, she collided into the hard body that belonged to Cloud Strife. Dazed from the collision, brown orbs locked onto the recognizable brilliant blue eyes, at a lost for words.

Recovering from the sudden impact of the brown eyed woman, Cloud took a proper look at the female before him.

"Y-you." She sputtered at him as he threw her a blank look.

A part of Tifa felt joyous at the second meeting with the stranger. She digested his puzzled expression before managing to find the courage to speak. "I'm from the bar…" She introduced, a little disappointed that he couldn't remember. She smiled at the look of recognition in his eyes.

"I'm Tifa." She stated, offering her hand in a handshake only to find that his eyes widened even more. He left her hanging there for a while, as she misinterpreted his surprise for reluctance.

_He's very different... _Tifa noted, her mind drifting for a while. _Maybe it was the alcohol talking last night..._ She finished, her focus falling back to her lone outstretched hand. _Count to three and then put the hand down…_Tifa thought. _One…Two…Three…_ Just as she was about to remove her hand, he grasped it in his warm one.

"Cloud," He introduced.

As the two of them bathed in their somewhat comfortable silence, Yuffie stepped in.

"Oh my," she breathed. "It's Blondie. What a small world."

At those words, Tifa released Cloud's hand, as his gaze fell to Yuffie.

Tifa was certain that he knew her friend was referring to him as her cheeks heated. Sometimes, it was better to strangle your friend to death before things got worse…

* * *

**A/N:** Update number two to keep you intrigued for a while longer. :D Enjoy this one guys since I won't be updating very soon ( Due to exams, thus I must study!). 

Reviews are highly appreciated! Infinite thanks!

JM


	3. Apprehension

**Chapter Three - Apprehension**

Many pairs of eyes were observing the feminine figure that was situated in the deep corner of the room. She was positioned in a combat stance, staring at the red sand bag before her as if it was her rival. There was so much determination evident within her chocolate coloured eyes that it distracted some of the wrestlers who were resting a couple of meters away.

Beads of sweat were trickling down her warm skin; her dark slick hair was pulled back in a swift ponytail. Soft grunts escaped her mouth with every blow she inflicted on the punching bag. Her arms didn't stop for a while as she continued beating the living hell out of the sand bag before her. Unleashing her final attacks, Tifa put all of her remaining energy into the last round-house kick before she watched the sand bag shake with satisfaction.

Her arms relaxed a little as she tugged on the velcro straps to the leather gloves that enveloped her hands. Shoving her treasured gloves into her pocket, she grasped her water bottle, her gaze shifting to the transparent glass wall to the next room. Two duellers that were expertly dodging one another in the magnificent sport of fencing caught her undivided attention. She watched as one of the figures skilfully hit his opponent with precision and had to admit it was a remarkable shot. She'd never seen a person's feet move so quick and proficiently before.

"Isn't he just great?" A voice sounded.

Tifa's head jerked to her left to face the source, a pair of familiar emerald green eyes greeted her.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

_**.: Flashback – Lunch :.**_

"_Heh…" Yuffie choked, evading the two pairs of eyes that were focusing on her. She commenced backing away, scampering to a vacant table that was set far from the entrance to the cafeteria. She purposely chose the chair that exhibited her back towards her friend and Mr. Stranger, suddenly very afraid of Tifa. _

_Tifa Lockheart had to bite her lip to restrain herself from yelling her lungs out at Yuffie who left her behind to deal with the embarrassment. For moments, her eyes remained glued to the floor, before they awkwardly gazed up to reach ocean blue ones, an uncomfortable smile etched on her lips. An unreadable expression was fixed onto Cloud's face as a sense of breathlessness overtook Tifa._

_Clearing her throat, she was the first to cease the silence. "I should get going," she stated._

_The blonde nodded his head, still blocking Tifa's route. An identical grin overtook each face as a feminine tone rang down the hallway. Both heads jerked up to spot an approaching form._

"_Cloud!"_

_Tifa's gaze settled onto the approaching figure, spotting the pair of brilliant emerald green eyes she possessed with a seductive smile on her face. She had an air of warmth surrounding her, as she neared. Although meters separated Tifa from the newcomer, the brunette could feel the aura emitted by the pink clothed figure._

_Cloud watched in silence, his shy smile subconsciously fading as realization struck him. The one person he was attempting to avoid for the day was appearing before his very eyes as she stepped before him in a nicely fitted pair of blue jeans topped with a soft smile. Almost immediately, he was affected by her smile._

_"Cloud," she greeted in an extremely joyous tone, the tone he once loved to hear. "I left you many messages last night but you didn't reply to one." She informed. "Zack and I were beginning to think you got abducted." She finished, her gaze falling onto Tifa, the grin on her face widened._

"_Hi," Aeris saluted her attention falling back to Cloud, an eyebrow arched up at him, waiting for an introduction._

_Cloud didn't react. He stood motionless, only able to stare. But as Aeris' green eyes came in contact with his, he found himself evading her orbs, focusing on the floor. Many thoughts entered his head; realization finally beginning to sink into him, noting that Aeris was no longer his. _

"_Are you okay?" She inquired, placing a warm hand onto his arm. _

_His first reaction was to step away from her, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. She was the sweet, kind Aeris, that would always lend a helping hand, but now his perspective had changed. Cloud knew she was a committed woman that chose his best friend and declined his offer. _

_A frosty silence engulfed the three; Tifa was only able to watch in surprise. It was odd how Cloud's attitude suddenly changed. Unable to endure anymore of the awkwardness, she managed to summon enough courage to speak. _

"_He's just suffering from a mild hangover," Tifa aided, in an effort to break the cold atmosphere Cloud was producing. "I'm Tifa by the way," she introduced, beaming back politely at the emerald eyed woman._

_Aeris comprehended Tifa's words as her eyes fell back onto Cloud. "You were drinking?" She questioned in disbelief only to receive no reply._

"_Where's Zack?" Cloud asked, changing the subject._

_Sensing things were getting worse; Tifa decided it was time she departed. Clearing her throat for the second time, both Cloud and Aeris gazed up at her. _

_"I-I should get back to Yuffie." She managed. "Nice seeing you again by the way," she added, and left the scene._

_**.: End Flashback :.**_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"It's you," Aeris stated, breaking Tifa out of her stupor. "You're name is Tifa right?" She certified only to receive a curt nod from the brunette. "I'm Aeris," Aeris introduced, "I was going to tell you today, but you ran off before I could." She added

At those words, Tifa's eyes widened, comprehending the name, and making sense of the previous night when Cloud had held her in his drunken condition, mistaking her identity. "I didn't mean for it to look that way." She explained, "I just thought you and Cloud needed to talk," she finished, understanding the awkwardness Cloud had produced today. He was like a puzzle to her. Slowly making sense as others got involved.

"So, do you come here often?" Aeris queried, a plan brewing in her head as she remembered Cloud's odd behaviour this afternoon around Tifa. Although she hadn't confirmed that there was anything going on between the two, she knew enough to make assumptions.

"I'm here almost every week,"

_She's_ _a regular._ Aeris thought with excitement, hiding the grin that was practically evident on her lips. Not another word was exchanged between the two as a male; in white fencing protective equipment walked in between them.

"Well what do we have here?" He breathed.

Tifa watched in silence, studying the figure before her. He was tall, with short, dark raven hair that, like Cloud's, stuck up at its own accord.

"You ready to go?" He inquired, throwing Tifa a look of acknowledgement.

Practically leaping and seizing the opportunity before her, Aeris simply couldn't resist. "Tifa, how about you join us?"

Eyes wide, the brunette didn't know how to respond at first. As sense came back to her, she gave a grim smile, not liking the thought of being a third wheeler.

"Cloud will be there with us tonight," Aeris cut in barely giving Tifa the time to speak. "C'mon, it'll be fun." She persisted, "Besides, we're practically boring each other to death if it's just the three of us."

"You know Cloud?" Zack interrupted, a pure look of shock etched on his face.

"She and Cloud are good friends," Aeris replied, grinning at her boyfriend.

Zack was stunned for a while. "You mean Spike didn't even tell me that he had a girlf-" He was cut off by a nudge from Aeris.

Acting as if nothing had exited Zack's mouth, Aeris arched a brow at the brunette, beginning to walk, whilst dragging her boyfriend by the arm, pulling him out the door.

"Well see you there okay. Our rendezvous is at the Gold Saucer,eight o'clocksharp. Just wait outside the entrance, we'll be waiting."

Before Tifa could release a protest, Aeris and Zack had already run out of the building, disappearing behind the now closed door. Not knowing what to do next, Tifa gathered her things, realizing what a small world it was. She was forced to go to tonight's meeting, and yet the odd thing was, a part of her was looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N:** Nope... Exams aren't over yet (two more to go, and then I'm FREE!)! But being the crazy author that I am, I simply couldn't resist updating this in my breaks. So here is chapter three! And there will be more soon... 

Hope you enjoyed this guys! Review when you can! Many, many thanks!

Cheers!


	4. Gold Saucer

**Chapter Four – Gold Saucer**

Tifa Lockheart observed with wide eyes as the multi-coloured lights drew near. She was seated comfortably in the moving carriage, reconsidering her decision on taking up Aeris' offer earlier at the gym. Knowing it was a little too late to change her mind; there was still a possibility to remain in the carriage and return home. But as the carriage came to a halt, she found herself getting to her feet, joining the line of people who were queued at the door, silently shuffling out. Warily stepping onto the platform, alluring jingles filled her ears as she descended the few steps, already drawn to this remarkable theme-park-like place.

A person dressed in a chocobo costume was running around the place frantically, as if moving with the cheery jingle of the music. Interpreting the scene before her, a faint smile tugged across her glossy lips as she placed her hands into her jacket pockets. The pretty brunette made her way to what she suspected to be the entrance to Gold Saucer, her eyes scanning the area in wonder.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud Strife stood with his back leaning against the cold brick wall; he was situated a few feet away from the entrance. His eyes inspected his surroundings, losing interest with every minute that passed. The vibrating of his phone broke him out of thought, as he retrieved his mobile from his pocket, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello," He greet solemnly.

"Hey Cloud, it's me." Came Zack's tone, as a familiar feminine voice echoed in the background. "I'm gonna be a little late; blame it on Aeris and her procrastination on which carriage to take. Don't wait, just go on-"

Before Zack finished his sentence, the phone was snatched from his hand.

"Cloud?" Aeris called.

The blonde hesitated to speak for a moment. "Yeah?" He queried.

"Just wait a little longer before you take off. I've got a surprise for you!" She half shouted in excitement, "See if you can spot _her_," she finished, a soft giggle escaping her mouth as she hung up. It appeared that Aeris was oblivious of his altered attitude towards her.

As Cloud removed the phone from his ear, his head shifting slightly to his right, almost instantly after Aeris' announcement did see _her._ She was subconsciously making her way to him, her eyes averted to the floor, her hands in her jacket pockets. Blue eyes examined her for a moment, his heart rate increasing with every step she took. He was about to step away when her gaze abruptly moved up to meet his. Chocolate brown orbs locked with blue ones, two figures freezing in unison at the sight of one another.

Tifa Lockheart's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde before her. He was staring directly at her as a tiny grin reached her glossy lips. It had been made clear to her that he was going to be here, but she couldn't help but feel shocked to see Cloud Strife standing before her very eyes.

"Hi," the brunette greeted breathlessly, her eyes studying the blonde who was dressed as equally casual.

_As least I got the dress code right._ She thought to herself, watching the surprised expression run across his face. Her smile began to fade as she bit her lower lip, managing to summon enough courage to speak numbly.

"Aeris didn't tell you I was coming did she?" She questioned awkwardly, subconsciously thinking she should have stayed home.

"No," Cloud replied. "But I didn't know she was coming either," He informed with honesty.

"That's two unwanted guests…" Tifa drifted, "Maybe I should go." She offered, spotting the newly arrived carriage that had come to a stop. Watching as new patrons spilled out of the transport, the brunette continued observing as they all hustled into the Gold Saucer; a place she had yet to explore.

As her attention returned to Cloud, she gave a weak grin, not really wanting to leave, but not wanting to stay either. Beginning to step away, she threw one finally grin before turning to leave. She had barely taken three steps when she felt something pull her back.

"Wait," She heard, but before more words were exchanged, two forms approached them.

"Holding hands already Spikey?" Zack teased, as Aeris released a giggle, her emerald green eyes smiling at the brunette and blonde who both mirrored identical discomfited expressions.

Tifa's eyes rested onto Cloud's hand that was still grasping her wrist. Even after Zack's comment, his hand still remained on her arm. His eyes were locked onto Zack and Aeris, his gaze held a studying stare. It was as if he had tuned out and was in his own world as Tifa watched intently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**.: Flashback :.**_

_The park was almost empty as two figures sat on the playground, watching the full moon. The sweet fragrance of roses lingered in the air as an anxious Cloud leaned back onto his hands, studying the pink clothed woman beside him. His throat was burning, as he watched her with her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes examining the dark velvet sky. They had known each other for a while; long enough for him to develop feelings for her._

"_Cloud?" She whispered, her eyes softening towards him with an inquiring glance look. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked, sounding curious._

_Cloud remained immobile for a while, feeling his cheeks and ears going red. He thanked the night to hide his embarrassment, but was also grateful that he had took a shot of vodka at the bar a few moments ago. Otherwise he would have felt the pressure, and tension more._

_Taking in a deep breath, he gave a nod of his head, hoping all that he was going to express, would bring his and Aeris' friendship to something more. Clearing his throat, he began the hard process._

"_A-Aeris?" He stuttered._

_She placed a warm hand onto his back, patting it softly. "Geez Cloud, just talk. There's no need to choke on my name." She remarked, a grin on her face._

_Cloud nodded, _if only it was that easy to talk_ he thought. He speculated whilst observing her. She had removed her hand from his back, and was back to staring up at the sky._

"_It's hard to be just friends," Cloud started, catching Aeris off guard. She didn't look at him, waiting for an explanation for his sudden remark. "I mean…" Cloud drifted, a lump forming in his throat. "I want to be there for you," He half explained. It was close enough to the truth._

"_But you are always here for me Cloud," Aeris replied in her soft tone. "And we are more than friends," she finished._

_Cloud had misinterpreted her words as his brows rose. "S-so you understand?" He asked._

_Aeris gave a curt nod of her head, her body leaning into the blonde's warm arm. "It's a pretty night tonight, let's just watch the stars," she whispered, closing her eyes._

_Although she hadn't indicated that she felt the same towards him, she did however, leave a speck of hope for the blonde that comfortably supported her weight._

_**.: End Flashback :.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cloud?" Tifa called, her brows rising in question.

When he still didn't respond, she waved her free hand before his eyes and was satisfied that he had blinked. Beaming up at him, her eyes fell back to her wrist in which he abruptly released, an apologetic expression etched on his face. They stood immobile, only able to stare at one another for a while, both interpreting their current situation. But before either of them could talk, Aeris had stepped in, linking arms with Tifa.

"Let's go have some fun!" The green eyed woman called, dragging Tifa into the building.

Zack watched, his white teeth showing as he shifted back towards Cloud.

"You've got _a lot_ to tell me Spike." He informed, "Let's start by telling me how you managed to snatch up a woman like that." The raven haired figure interrogated.

Blue eyes studied the disappearing figures. Aeris was smiling like a mischievous girl whilst half dragging Tifa. Tifa on the other hand was the total opposite to the curly haired Aeris. Her mouth was open in protest, a horrified look in her eyes. For the first time in weeks, Cloud Strife exposed a genuine grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry! Sorry! I am honestly sorry for such a late update! But here's chapter four, and I'm finally a free soul with no more exams to worry about for a while! Thanks so much for the support! Geez you people overwhelm me:D (Hugs for everyone) 

Well then, now that I have updated, I shall leave you to do the rest! I'll be back with an update sometime very very soon! Until then, keep safe!


	5. Unusual, But Enjoyable

**Chapter Five – Unusual, But Enjoyable**

"Shush! It's starting!" Aeris announced, straightening up in order for a clearer view of the stage.

She excitedly squeezed Zack's hand, sending a soft smile onto the raven haired man as he too focused on the stage. Cloud, on the other hand who appeared to be providing his undivided attention to the play, was in fact examining the brunette situated beside him from the corner of his eyes.

Tifa held an uncomfortable expression as she stared down at her hands, oblivious of her surroundings. She had to admit to herself that the day hadn't turned out to what she'd expected it to be. Maybe it was the fact that she was slowly uncovering the puzzle between Cloud and Aeris. Or maybe it was because she felt unwanted. Whatever the reason was, it was distracting her so that she was now unable to pay any attention to the play before her very eyes. If she had been sitting beside another person, away from Cloud Strife, she would have been able to observe the performance in peace, but for some odd reason when the blonde was near, she always felt as if his eyes were locked onto her.

Fiddling with her hands in contemplation, Tifa mustered enough courage to discreetly glance at him only to discover he was watching the production attentively. Releasing her pent up breath, she had an urge to kick herself for being foolish as to think the blonde would set eyes on her. Forcing her eyes to set onto the stage, she attempted to make sense of what was happening since she had missed out on half of the show due to her irrational thoughts. Little did she know, when she had removed her gaze from the blonde, he had placed his eyes on her.

Cloud watched Tifa keenly. He had seen her gawking at him from the corner of his eyes, but couldn't find the courage to return her gaze. It was clear that Aeris was up to something since she had compellingly sited Tifa right beside him. It was also apparent that Zack thought more of the relationship between him and Tifa. But no matter what Aeris and Zack thought, the blonde couldn't seem to make any objections against their judgment because he himself found the brunette beside him intriguing.

The blue eyed man found it peculiar that after meeting Tifa for the first time at the bar, he seemed to run into her where ever he went. Be it at the bar, or at the cafeteria, and even on a day out with his mates, she still managed to find him and it never failed to surprise him. _Maybe she's stalking me._ He supposed, but inwardly grinned at the very idea. It was evident that no matter where Tifa went, the male species were practically pouncing at her, or gaping at her. Even now as she sat observing the play, a few guys nearby were glancing at her every now and then, but she appeared to be unaware of their stares.

"God Cloud, I thought you liked me too. You're so infatuated with her that you can't even look at me." Came a falsetto feminine tone.

Cloud blinked a couple of times in astonishment, as the source pulled away from his ear, causing him to smirk as he turned to face Zack who also mirrored a grin in the dim theatre. The raven haired figure shrugged his shoulders.

"I got bored," he began and nodded over to his left. "I'm not as interested in this show as she is." He remarked, referring to Aeris before fixing his gaze onto Tifa. There was silence for a while, before "You're a goner," escaped the dark haired figure.

"Goner?" Cloud repeated.

Zack only nodded once in a matter-of-factly manner, leaving Cloud confused.

"We're friends," Clarified the blonde, only to be rewarded with the beam of Zack's white teeth.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," Zack whispered, putting back on his feminine voice. "You can't have the both of us," he teased, crossing his arms in a womanly fashion.

Cloud didn't smile this time, instead he held a solemn stare. "I'm being serious," He stated with finality.

Whilst watching a woman dance across the stage, and realizing his joke had fallen flat, he answered: "Everyone starts off like that." Without turning to face Cloud, he continued. "Afterwards, it gets hard to be just friends." He finished, receiving no reply.

Blue eyes remained serious; he knew that Zack's theory was true since it was quite the exact phase he was going through. Only, the woman he was thinking of had emerald green eyes and not brown ones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa and Aeris stood on the sidelines watching in anticipation. The play had ended, they had went for drinks and was now unsure why Zack and Cloud were lining up at the battle arena to get beaten up. However, they knew it had something to do with proving one another's skill range and ability to fight.

A small crowd encircled the arena as Zack stepped onto the fighting grounds first. He waited patiently for Cloud, as he picked up a heavy plastic blade. Each player was required to wear a black vest and fight without using fists. The objective of the game was to inflict three blows anywhere on the opponent's black vest in order to win. As Tifa and Aeris speculated, the two of them glanced at each other, as if to say: 'Boys will be boys'.

Once the males were settled, a referee stood in the centre of the battle square, raising his hand and then dropping it, signalling the beginning of the game. Within the first few seconds, Cloud had already inflicted a blow to Zack's chest, catching the raven haired man off guard.

"Zack will win," Aeris assured Tifa with confidence. "He always does," she finished decisively.

The brunette on the other hand intuitively disagreed with the pink clothed woman. "He may have won all the other times, but this game is Cloud's." She replied, causing Aeris' green eyes to lock onto her for a few moments.

Tifa could only survey the scene with wide eyes, as the two battled it out. Although it was supposed to be a game of fun and excitement, the look etched on both handsome faces proved the entertainment to be something more as they expertly defended one another's attack. Within minutes, the two in the ring were both sitting on equal scores; each required one more point in order to win.

Leaning in, Tifa scanned the fight intently. Zack never once backed away from Cloud as he charged at the blonde, not allowing him to release another attack. As Cloud continued defending Zack's attacks with precision, unexpectedly, he bent his knees to sidestep the plastic blade. Within those few seconds, Cloud went into action as he swiftly brought his leg out; tripping Zack. Standing over the dark form, the blonde tapped his blade lightly onto the fallen man's vest, earning raucous cheers from the spectators. Offering a helping hand to Zack, Cloud pulled his mate to his feet.

"You've gotten better buddy," he remarked.

The blonde shook his head, "No, you just keep forgetting about my kicks," he replied.

"Yeah, I'll remember that."

The two grinned as Zack gave his mate a pat on the back. The mediator approached the two, handing Cloud an envelope.

"Here's your prize," the man stated in a gruff tone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is so pretty," Tifa called, her eyes scanning across the sea of lights below her.

She was sitting opposite to Cloud in one of the small carriages that were taking them around Gold Saucer to examine the beautiful scene. Lights were glittering everywhere like diamonds, a fresh breeze ruffling her hair as the lovely fragrance of flowers invaded her sense of smell. Rotating to inspect the carriage behind, she could distinguish Zack and Aeris seated closely together in an intimate fashion.

"So that's why they wanted to split," the brunette remarked, catching hold of Cloud's attention. "I guess we'll have to have our own fun then," she stated, beaming at him. "At least we all benefited from the prize right?" She questioned. "I mean, Aeris and Zack are enjoying some time alone because of the tickets you won. And I'm also seeing a lovely view of this place." She explained, in an attempt to converse with him. "Also, with the free entry tickets you have left over, you can come back here with anyone you like."

Silence roamed the air as her eyes moved back towards the window.

"Thanks," Cloud breathed his gaze unable to reach hers.

"What in the world for?" Tifa inquired, surprised. "I should be the one to say thank you." She added, waiting for him to elucidate.

Cloud shook his head, "Thanks for coming." He responded. "It was better that you were here…" He drifted.

Tifa bit her lower lip wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say. There was barely any time to talk as the carriage came to a halt. A dark man dressed in the Gold Saucer uniform, opened the door as he greeted the two. Stepping out, Tifa spotted Aeris and Zack nearby. Approaching them with Cloud tagging behind, she watched as the two shared a passionate kiss. Immediately twisting away, she bumped right into the blonde's chest.

"Sorry," she breathed, taking a step back.

Understanding why she had turned away, Cloud rotated to stand beside Tifa. The two figures stood in silence, both sharing an air of awkwardness. As time lapsed, Aeris' cheerful tone brought them back to the present.

"Tifa?" She called.

Brown orbs met green ones.

"Zack and Cloud are both staying here for a while longer. Would you like to leave with me?" Aeris queried.

Nodding her head, Tifa stared up at Cloud. "I'll see you around," she informed numbly, throwing Zack a smile and slight bow. "Goodnight." She bid, but paused at the look Aeris displayed.

Feeling a little puzzled, Tifa arched her brows in question.

Aeris held an expectant look, but when Tifa gave no sign of understanding, the emerald eyed woman released a sigh.

"You two really _are_ oblivious," she stated; shaking her head. "It's your first date, and when the date is over, you're supposed to share a goodnight kiss." She informed. "Makes it less awkward," she added.

Cloud's head cocked up at the words as Tifa's eyes widened in revelation. The two were speechless.

Witnessing the expressions on both faces, Zack had to restrain from laughing.

"We'll turn around if you're embarrassed," he offered, grabbing Aeris by the arm to lead her away. They moved a few meters ahead, but it was evident that Aeris was still watching.

Unable to move, Tifa gazed at the floor to discover Cloud's boots before her very eyes. He had closed the distance between them, and she sensed that he was very near. Lifting her head, her brown eyes set onto his blue ones, her heart rate increasing with every inch he enclosed.

In the distance, Cloud could see Aeris and Zack both gaping, and knew he wasn't going to return home until he kissed Tifa. Studying her before him, he felt himself soften a little. She appeared to be so innocent as she stood immobile, possessing a trusting gaze. Reaching up, Cloud placed a few strands of her hair behind her left ear before framing her face with his warm hands. Slowly bending down, his leisurely reached her lips.

Tifa Lockheart instinctively closed her eyes at his touch. His lips were pleasant as they rested on her own. A new sensation was running through her, as her hands slid to his chest. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react, but as her heart pounded in her ears, she realized she was enjoying this new experience immensely. Relaxing, she tilted her head, parting her lips slightly as she waited for him to make the next move. Instead of deepening the kiss, Cloud had withdrawn from her, pulling away. Numbly, Tifa stood feeling somewhat dissatisfied and foolish as the blonde failed to meet her eyes.

Averting her gaze to the floor, a subtle "Goodnight Cloud," escaped her lips, as she turned to leave.

Still able to feel her warm lips, Cloud let her go. It was clear that she was disappointed, but he had held back for her sake. Although the contact lasted for a brief second, he couldn't deny the various emotions awakened within that short time. It was unusual that Tifa could have triggered such a response, but deep down inside, he had enjoyed the experience. Her lips were different from the few he'd sampled in the past. But had he known that it was a first for the delicate brunette, he would have enhanced the experience.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes! Your eyes are seeing right, this is an update as promised (Would have been up two days earlier, but I couldn't seem to upload via Document Manager). My first CloTi moment in this chapter and I do hope you enjoyed. Hopefully, within time I will have established a CloTi relationship! But then again we shall see. 

Anyways, time to address a matter. I have lengthened this chapter abit (have you noticed?). I don't like to write longer chapters because I have a fear of boring people, but since some demand that I add more, I will use the criticism to improve (but the chapters will be lengthy enough for me to cope with).

Until next chapter, take care :D


	6. Strategic Zack

**Chapter Six - Strategic Zack**

Yuffie Kisaragi had to refrain from sighing aloud out of boredom. With Tifa gone, the bar appeared to be extraordinarily silent and unusually civilised. Maybe it was because Barrett was taking Tifa's shift for half the day or maybe it was the lack of the regular buffoons. Whatever it was, it all connected to the absent barmaid; Tifa Lockheart.

Scanning the area and releasing another dramatic sigh, Yuffie's gaze travelled over to the window, ignoring the light ring from the door which indicated the entry and exit of customers. She was in her own wonderland before a gruff voice practically barked out at her, pulling her back to the present.

"Ey! Will ya get ya ass ta work an' stop breathin' on the table. We've got some new guests," Barrett stated, watching the short haired figure blink up at him in a stupor. When she remained immobile he spoke again. "Gee Yuffie; I never knew ya had somethin' for me. Maybe I should take Tifa's shifts more of'en," the muscular man said. "But then somebody will haff ta shoot me." He mumbled under his breath; resisting the temptation of rolling his eyes at the young girl.

Able to hear the dark man's last comment, Yuffie practically jumped in defence. "You mean I should shoot myself since _I_ have to put up with _you_." She emphasized. "It's not my fault that the moment you work with me is the moment I learn how to sleep with my eyes open." She whispered, poking her tongue out at Barrett who was practically throwing daggers her way with his stare.

Pulling out her notebook and a pen, Yuffie searched for the new patrons before marching right over. As she passed the counter where Barrett stood, she impulsively spoke.

"I hope Tifa comes back soon." She huffed.

"Yea', so I don't haff ta put up with ya."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zack and Cloud took a seat at the corner of the bar where it was secluded. Pulling a small piece of paper out from his pocket, Zack placed it onto the table, pushing it over to where the blonde sat. Removing his hand from the note, the raven haired man leaned back in his seat, his eyes inspecting the counter.

"What's this?" Cloud asked, his blue eyes resting on the note.

Turning back to face his mate, Zack gave a grin. "Aeris worked her magic to get you this." He answered. "Now you can make a move first, before our curly haired girl steps in."

Picking up the memo, the blonde examined it and instinctively knew whose number it was. It was strange. There was no name on the note, nothing that indicated it was Tifa's, but he simply knew. After the date at Gold Saucer, he hadn't seen her for an entire week. During that time, he purposely went out to the cafeteria for lunch almost everyday in hopes of bumping into her. When that didn't work, he found himself passing the bar at regular intervals each night, but there was no sign of Tifa Lockheart. Although a part of him didn't want to admit to it, but he had kind of missed her friendly presence. Staring up at Zack, he realised a waiter had approached and was already serving them.

"I'll have a beer thanks," Zack ordered. "What about you buddy?" He questioned Cloud as the waiter turned to face him.

A look of recognition registered on both faces.

"Blondie," Yuffie gasped, her eyes widening. She didn't allow him to speak as she began conversing. "Tifa's not around yet. I don't know what's happening with her today, but can I get you something?"

The blonde didn't understand. Why did everyone think he was looking for Tifa when Zack was the one that had brought him to Seventh Heaven for a night drink? Did it appear that he had some interest in Tifa? And why was everyone seeing this interest and not him?

Clearing his throat, Cloud managed: "Same as him."

As she wrote down the order, he could see from the corner of his eyes that Zack was smiling. Once Yuffie departed, the blue eyed figure found himself dreading what was to come.

"Wow, someone's popular with the ladies these days," Zack commented in a teasing manner. "Blondie huh? Is that what the ladies call you now?" Zack began, "I must admit, it has a ring to it." he laughed.

Quirking a quizzical brow at his mate, Cloud remained quiet. He now understood why Zack had brought him to Seventh Heaven instead of the other bars in Edge. Without considering his thoughts, the roar of a car engine caught his attention as he examined the scene through the window with curious eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa Lockheart stepped out of Vincent's black sports car, closing the door behind her. She smiled weakly at him as he threw her a quick wave before zooming around the corner. Clutching the bag filled with various new spirits she had never seen before, the brunette gazed up to marvel at the now blooming Seventh Heaven. The moment her stare lifted to take a glimpse at the interior of the bar through the window, was the instance she froze and stood motionless in the cool night atmosphere. Blinking dazedly at the image before her, she digested what she was observing before a genuine grin overtook her already dazzling features.

Supporting the weight of the bag with a hip and an arm, she used her free hand to wave at the two patrons who were gazing at her. Steadying the bag with both arms, she strode over to the entrance, attempting to open the door blindly. Before her hand touched the handle, the door magically stood ajar with a blue eyed figure greeting her as she stepped into the warm atmosphere of Seventh Heaven.

"Cloud," Tifa breathed, passing him with a muffled "Thanks."

Walking over to the counter, she placed the spirits down. Shifting around, her eyes settled onto the table located in the corner of the bar to discover Zack seated and flashing a trademark grin at her. Returning her gaze back to the blonde, she couldn't help but begin to be affected by his bizarre aura that surrounded him. It was an odd sensation, but she felt content because he was here.

"Were you here long?" She questioned, pulling out the new bottles of spirits to store them in the cupboards behind.

"Just a few minutes," Cloud replied, feeling as if he was being scrutinized by those dark eyes his friend possessed in the background. "Y-you've been busy?" He asked timidly.

At those words, Tifa's lips began to tingle. It had been a week since the date at Gold Saucer, but for some odd reason, the impression of their kiss was forever seared in her mind, a part of her thinking how it would have felt if he had taken her offer to deepen it. Flustered at her impractical thoughts, she breathed in and was thankful that her back was facing him as she stood on tip- toe to place another bottle atop a shelf.

_What should I say?_ She contemplated, biting her lower lip. _I obviously can't tell him the truth and say: 'No I haven't been busy but I've been waiting for you to come and ask me on a second date.'_ Half laughing at the thought, she lifted her head and twisted to look at him.

Shaking her head, she began involuntarily fiddling with her fingers, "No, I haven't been busy… I-I'" she was cut short by the opening and closing of the back door.

"Sorry I took so long," came a deep voice as all six foot of him entered the bar, immediately realizing the blonde's presence as he scrutinized the mako eyed figure in a solemn fashion.

An inevitable awkward air engulfed the three as the brunette instantaneously broke it.

"Vincent," she half heartedly stated as her eyes darted towards Cloud.

The blonde could only observe as the long haired man placed two large boxes onto the counter; then returned to hover over Tifa protectively. It somehow annoyed him but he remained motionless.

"Cloud?" Tifa whispered, "Do you remember Vincent?" She queried, but was greeted with an arch of his brow. Smiling, she stepped forward, "It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember,"she beamed. "But Vincent helped me carry you back here that time you were drunk."

As the information began to sink in, mako eyes stared at the red caped man, knowing he should expose some gratitude for the deed, but pride didn't let him.

"Don't drink so much next time," Vincent commanded in a cruel tone, whilst insolently walking away to Barrett.

His words lingered in the air for while as irritation spread into the blonde who had deciphered the tone and words that came from Vincent Valentine. Already, within a matter of seconds of meeting Vincent, Cloud despised the man with a passion.

"Sorry," Tifa apologized. "He gets a little too defensive over me."

Standing, the blonde was only able to nod in answer, his features softening at the apologetic expression on Tifa's face. He was reminded of the reason he was here, and calmed slightly.

"Go and take a seat, I'll come by with your order."

Managing a soft smile, Cloud returned to his chair, a frown welcoming him from Zack.

"Who was that guy?" Zack questioned but receive no answer. He jumped to his own conclusion at Cloud's silence. "You idiot," Zack scolded, "I told you to move in on her first," he explained. "Now look," he said, nodding his head back to the scene where Cloud had been standing moments ago. "That guy he thinks he owns her."

Lifting his head, blue eyes peered over to the counter and he wasn't surprised to see the unsmiling caped man situated beside Tifa. As his gaze fell back onto the clean tabletop, he ignored Zack's look.

"He looks like a cold bastard,"Zack remarked but Cloud continued to stay put. "So you're just gonna sit there?"

The blonde's mouth didn't move, bringing a halt to Zack's questions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the background, Tifa picked up an order, filling up two mugs of beers, and preparing a bowl of hot wedges with sour cream. She hadn't expected Vincent to react the way he did, but she wasn't upset with him either. As her eyes wandered over to the corner table for the thousandth time, Yuffie came charging in.

"Damn that Vincent! Damn him! I curse him, I curse him!" Yuffie called over her shoulder, knowing full well that the person she was cursing was behind her.

Tifa could only give her friend a bored look as she shook her head.

"You two will one day get along," she informed, placing the beer mugs on a tray.

"Never!" Yuffie half shouted back. "He says _I _talk too much, can you believe that?"

A soft chuckle answered Yuffie's inquiry as Tifa left the counter to deliver the order to table eight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud Strife was perplexed. He had always thought he loved Aeris, but now that Tifa was around, all his feelings for Aeris seemed to have faded, seeping deeper into the past. He no longer felt betrayed and hurt that Aeris was with Zack; all he could feel at the moment was the new, undecipherable emotions he held for Tifa. If he said he didn't like the girl, he was definitely in denial. After the kiss they'd shared, those lips had haunted him for days, and even at this very moment, it made his flesh tingle and he didn't understand why. But there was something he could be sure of. The feelings he was experiencing were all linked to Tifa Lockheart.

"Two beers and a bowl of wedges," Tifa breathed, breaking Cloud's chain of thoughts. "The wedges are on the house."

Placing the drinks down onto the table, Zack went into action.

"Tifa,"He greeted charmingly. "I was waiting for you," he stated, kicking Cloud's leg underneath the table. "An important event has come up."

Jerking his leg away, the blonde slidcloser to the window in an attemptto avoid the raven haired man's foot. It was clear that he didn't know what Zack's intention was. He continued listening to the conversation taking place, but didn't speak a word.

Chatting for a few more seconds, Zack suddenly offered Tifa a seat. "Take a seat," He offered, pointing at the space beside Cloud. He was glad that his spiky haired friend was bright enough to shuffle all the way down the seat to the window.

There was an odd silence for a while as Tifa stared at the space alongside the blonde. She had to admit that it did look tempting as she edged towards the seat, prepared to settle for a few minutes. Hesitating a little, she finally settled down, not noticing that Zack had began talking again.

"So you will be coming?"

Blinking wide eyed, the brunette had missed the question. She did however realize, that whatever Zack had asked, had caught the attention of Cloud as he too watched her intently.

"You've got to come, otherwise Aeris won't be happy." Zack prodded.

Although she was still unsure of what the raven haired man was saying, she nodded her head, not wanting to disappoint.

"Don't worry about transport, Cloud's already volunteered to take you," Turning his head, Zack gazed directly at Cloud. "Haven't you?"

He was satisfied at the brief nod from his mate as a grin overtook his face. Things were going to change for the better, now that he had something up his sleeve.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup yup, it has been a while indeed. And I do apologise, I honestly don't understand why it's taking me so long to update. I thinkit might be mild writer's block. Curse writer's block! But I assure you, I will complete this story. Nothing will stop me :D 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And have you figure out the event? I'll give you a hint, it occurs in February. Once again, I'd like to thank you readers out there! Arigato Gozaimus! Keep safe, and healthy!

Cheers


	7. Drunken Confessions

**Chapter Seven – Drunken Confessions**

"Blondie asked you out on a date didn't he?" Yuffie pestered, practically squealing with excitement.

It was Friday; classes were over and done for the week as the two female figures made their way down the corridor to exit the building. Recalling the events of the other night, the petite, but loud mouthed Yuffie couldn't help but to snicker with joy, successfully catching Tifa's attention as the pretty brunette quirked an inquiring brow. Although the quizzical expression was supposed to somewhat intimidate the short haired girl, it only made her grin wider as she continued to speak.

"He had to call a friend along in order to get the guts to ask you out." Yuffie shared, "What a _man,_" she emphasized in a teasing manner.

Unable to take any derogatory remarks, Tifa instinctively defended the blonde. "It was his friend that asked me out." She clarified, unconsciously gripping her books tighter at how absurd her explanation sounded. Clearing her throat, she continued. "But _manly_ _Cloud_," she accentuated, "Is to be my escort for this date." She finished.

Lightly tapping her finger to her chin, Yuffie's eyes lit up in amusement. "Is that why you've been grinning like a fool for the entire week?" She exposed.

"Have not," Tifa shot in answer.

"Uh-huh," her friend mocked, her expression immediately changing to a devilish one. "So what have you planned for this date? Are you finally going to make a move on him? Or maybe he was planning on making a move on you." She stated as her mind drifted with other various thoughts. "I can see it now." The petite form elucidated, "Blondie's going to take you home, and just as you're going to get out of the car, he's going to lean forward and kiss you." She sighed to add more effect. "And then he'll jump in your pants!"

Giving a look of shock, the brunette beauty could only watch with wide eyes as she remained immobile. "That is _not_ going to happen." She assured, her face flushing.

Raising her brows, Yuffie appeared to be in deep thought, her expression serious. As time lapsed, her eyes lifted, making contact with brown ones as a smile smeared onto her lips.

"Nope, it's not going to happen."

Surprised at the sudden change of opinion, Tifa sustained to observe. It just wasn't in Yuffie's nature to be so agreeable, especially in a situation like this. As she commenced walking again, giggles erupted from the figure beside her.

"Of course Blondie's not going to get in your pants," the small frame choked. "_You're_ going to get into _his_!" She remarked, laughing harder as she made a run for the exit.

"Yuffie!" Tifa breathed, arching a threatening brow to the door where her friend was lingering. "You are dead." She announced with finality as she sprinted towards the now fleeing figure of Yuffie Kisaragi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soft sound of a roaring engine faded in the distance as Cloud Strife turned off the motor, dismounting Fenrir in one swift motion. His eyes trailed down the driveway which led to the household of Tifa Lockheart. It was evident he was early, but he hadn't expected the journey to her house to be so short. Besides, he didn't want a girl to wait outside in the dark for him.

Stepping onto the driveway, his eyes trailed down the path, only just noticing the brightly lit double story house that stood before him. It was a modern looking place with large glass windows, and many small lights leading the way to the main entrance. There were small plants set in a fashionable manner and a flower patch was situated in the centre of the garden. Cloud only needed to take a short glimpse of the residence in order to know that Tifa came from a wealthy family.

Standing immobile, a fresh cool breeze ruffled his blonde spikes. He was feeling somewhat anxious, a part of him looking forward to tonight's event since it was the first time he was celebrating Aeris' birthday with another person, instead of the usual trio: Zack, him and Aeris. At least now he wouldn't have to feel so awkward about Zack hugging Aeris.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door unlocking. Lifting his gaze to the door, the porch was illuminated by an automatic light as Tifa Lockheart stepped out.

"Cloud?"

Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to speak; only no words came out. He was absolutely speechless at the stunning image displayed before him.

Dressed in tight dark blue jeans, and a black stylish lace top, her eyes were shimmering at him as he could see her gleaming white teeth set in a full grin. Unknowingly, he unconsciously smiled back at her, his earlier thoughts fading miraculously.

"I thought I heard a vehicle." She informed. "Would you like to come in?" She offered. "I still have a few chores to finish off."

At first, Cloud shook his head, but before he could give his final verdict, he found himself being lead to the entrance. The next thing, he was standing in Tifa Lockheart's house, a cosy warm feeling greeting him even though it was a large residence.

"Make yourself at home," the brunette smiled, making a soft gesture for the blonde to move into the living room which was furnished in a modern fashion.

Following behind, she waited for Cloud to take a seat, relieved that she wasn't over dressed since the blonde's attire was above casual. His appearance was stylish; his gravity defying hair was spiked up in a messy, but appealing fashion. Falling into a half daze, the brunette didn't realise she was staring until blue eyes met her brown orbs. Comprehending the beautiful shade of blue, her face flushed as she turned around to hide her embarrassment. Taking a breath, she pretended to fix a pillow, her heart pounding in her ears.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon," she conversed in an attempt to recover herself.

"I wasn't expecting your house to be so close to mine." He replied softly, aware that she had been inspecting him a few moments ago.

Suddenly alert that she still had no idea what tonight's occasion was, Tifa momentarily overlooked the embarrassment as she locked eyes with the blonde again.

"So where are we going?" She asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Aeris' house in the city," Cloud responded, breaking the eye contact. "The big 2 – 0," He finished.

Eyes wide, with her jaw almost falling to the floor, Tifa stood frozen. She hadn't expected a birthday, but worst of all she had no present, and it was too late to go shopping. There was an air of peace before she half ran out of the room, grabbing her jacket. The blonde was only able to observe as she abruptly disappeared from the room. It was evident she was panicking; only she had an odd way of hiding it as her footsteps reverberated down the hallway. Within the next moment, her head popped back into the room, her hand clutching a summer coat.

"Let's go to Seventh Heaven first…" She explained, knowing what she could use as a gift.

Without a word and no questions asked, the mako eyed figure got to his feet, leading the brunette to Fenrir. The soft roar of the motorcycle's engine echoed down the street as the two zoomed off into the distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loud music was pounding out of the large speakers as various people moved around the room, their bodies flowing to the sweet tune. It was past midnight, with assorted groups huddled around numerous areas located on the large residence that belonged to Aeris Gainsborough. Surrounding the birthday girl, was a bunch of familiar friends who cheered at her as they clanked their bottles of alcohol together in celebration of the figure dressed in pink.

Gulping down a mouthful of vodka, the emerald eyed form slithered in between bodies in order to reach the small bar. The early drinks in which she had consumed was beginning to have its effect on her as her glowing eyes set onto the seated outlines of Tifa and Zack. Pausing in her step, her eyes scanned the room for the blonde, her gaze immediately averting to the entrance to her home. It was obvious that the atmosphere was too loud for him as she journeyed to the door and out onto the front porch. As the automatic light switched on, she instantaneously distinguished the spiky headed blonde situated at the swing set in which the two of them used to spend time together.

Taking off her incredibly high heels, she deserted them on the steps, walking barefooted to Cloud. She had barely taken three strides before he had sensed her presence, his mako eyes examining her as she slowly closed the remaining distance between them.

"Too loud for you Cloud?" The emerald eyed beauty questioned as she took a seat on the vacant swing beside him.

Shrugging, Cloud felt the gentle wind attempt to tame his spikes. "No, I just needed the fresh air." He half lied.

"Liar." Aeris stated, able to make out the slight curve of his lips. It had been a while since she'd seen him smile at her like that, and to be truthful, she had missed it. "I know you hate it." She breathed. "This is the first big birthday I've ever had." She whispered, "And to be honest, I've got a lot of cleaning to do after tonight." She conversed, swinging on the swing.

Biting her lips, she hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "And it's also the first birthday in which you weren't the first to arrive…" She drifted. There was a moderate silence for a short while as the blonde felt himself react. But before words could escape his mouth, Aeris had already spoken once more.

"Why was that?" She added to cover up the disappointment in her tone.

"I had to pick up Tifa, and I lost my way." The blonde lied; as another breeze passed by.

Beginning to feel the cold wind, goosebumps began to build on her bare shoulders and arms. As another gust came, she shivered in the dark, rubbing her arms to stop the goosebumps, her movement catching the attention of the blonde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, just one more shot." The raven haired man bargained, unable to cope with the fact that he had lost to Tifa Lockheart.

They had been competing against one another in 'Uno', and so far he lost eight game and had consumed eight shots whilst the brunette had five. They had been playing for over and hour now. Tifa had figured that the only reason Zack was drinking with her was out of sincerity to keep her company since she knew no one at the party. Placing the cards back into the pile, she commenced shuffling, quirking a brow at Zack.

"Last game," She stated with finality.

Nodding his head vigorously, Zack grinned mischievously. "The loser has to take four shots in one go."

Staring wide eyed at the dark haired form beside her, she placed a hand to her mouth, pretending to gag. She knew that she couldn't risk losing since it was inevitable that she wouldn't be able to walk after those final four shots. As tempting as the drinks sounded, she wanted to still be able to walk home. Placing the cards onto the tabletop, the somewhat tipsy brunette stood from her stool, the room appearing to move beneath her as she made a run for the door with the raven haired Zack calling after her.

Finally out in the open atmosphere, and barely able to hear the music in the background, Tifa stood out on the front porch in the dark for a while, waiting for her head to stop spinning. Moving down the steps, her foot knocked something as the automatic light suddenly switched on, a pair of pretty heels greeting her. Recalling where she'd seen the heels, the outline of a standing figure in the distance caught her eye as her head lifted to study the scene.

Watching with curiosity, she could make out that the standing form was Cloud, and the figure on the swing was Aeris. Immobilized, she couldn't help but to stare as the spiky haired shape took off his jacket and placed it around Aeris' in what appeared to be in a very tenderly manner. It was clear to her then, that Cloud Strife really did like Aeris. Forcing herself to look away, she shifted around, her head beginning to spin again. Oblivious of the way she felt, she walked back into the loud atmosphere, her legs carrying her back to the bar. She didn't understand the emotions that were running through her, but all she knew was that she didn't want to comprehend them in the current state she was in.

"You feeling alright?" Zack enquired as he offered her a seat.

Smiling, she nodded her head. "Let's play."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud Strife entered the now almost empty house, able to see Tifa sitting alone at the bar. Zack was tipsy, and had carried Aeris upstairs, but Tifa had been left alone at the bar, the good-looking, red haired barman chatting to her as she smiled at him in her drunken condition. Feeling responsible for her, the blonde made his way to the bar, the barman reluctantly leaving him as the brunette only just noticed his company. Lifting her head, her cheeks were flushed as she endeavoured to stand.

"I'll take you home," Cloud stated only to receive a shake of her head in response.

"No, it's alright. I don't think I'll be able to last on your motorbike." She answered. "Besides my house is only a twenty minute walk."

Cocking a brow at her, he couldn't help but grab her arm to steady her as she leaned onto the tabletop for support.

"Tifa, you can barely stand let alone walk."

Pushing herself to stand on her own, she removed her hand from the table, flashing a proud, drunken grin, slowly moving away from him. Blue eyes studied the woman before him in doubt as she stepped past him, travelling towards the door. Watching as she exited, he had no choice but to follow her. She had barely lasted five minutes on her own before he offered his back to her. It took a while to convince her to allow him to piggy back her, but once she had agreed she made herself comfortable.

Now walking down the quiet city street, the brunette on his back groaned softly. It was apparent that she was drunk, and it was also noticeable that she did not like to be carried home in her drunken state. But what was enjoyable about the trek so far, was the sense of relaxation that surrounded him.

"Cloud?" Tifa murmured, her face resting on his shoulder as her eyes closed.

"Mmm?" The blonde replied, surprised at how talkative she was under the effects of alcohol.

"You smell good…" She finished, her voice trailing as she released a soft sigh. She rubbed her face into the warmth of his shoulder.

There was a short peaceful silence between the two as the blue eyed man continued walking, his step never once faltering. He was at ease with the way her arms were wrapped around his neck and the warmth her cheek exerted on his neck felt so right. Thinking she had fallen asleep, he breathed in, feeling a little guilty for leaving her alone at the party.

"I love you."

Pausing, the short sentence reverberated in his head. He had not expected something like that to be spoken by Tifa Lockheart, but what was more disbelieving was the way he reacted both physically and emotionally. To put it straight, although Cloud was somewhat shocked, he appreciated the meaning to those words. Remembering the fact that she was drunk, he smiled to himself, realizing she was joking as he recovered and continued down the street.

"Cloud?" Tifa mumbled, but he didn't respond this time, his silence urging her to speak. "I know you like Aeris…" She revealed, lifting her head. "...But I like you too... And maybe..." she informed. "Maybe you can like me too in the future."

Placing her head back onto his shoulder, her eyes closed as she surrendered herself to sleep. The only one who was wide awake was the spiky haired blonde, as he comprehended what had just been said, and what he wanted to say. Only, Tifa Lockheart wasn't able to hear since she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** It has been a while... But I'm finally here with the update. Really sorry guys for such a long wait, but I think I just recovered from my writers block! (I think the animes helped me recover) :D I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this, and thanks so much for the support! Review when you can, it'd be much appreciated. 

So what did you think of the slight Cloti-ness in this? I hope it was up to par.

Keep safe until next time!


	8. Mancakes

**Chapter Eight - Mancakes**

Cloud Strife didn't understand why he was still here in _her_ house after spending the night. He knew what was to come when he'd arrive at Aeris' place to pick up Fenrir. It was predictable that Zack would pester him about the night's events, but none of that mattered for the moment. What was important to him right now, was the brunette before him.

She was asleep, her brown orbs covered with those smooth eyelids that had long, thick, dark lashes protruding from them. As the blonde figure sat in silence observing, he felt responsible for her. It had been minutes since she had released her vice–like grip from his arm, and he knew it was his cue to leave, but a part of him sustained to watch her peaceful expression for just a little longer.

"…_I love you…"_

"…_Maybe you can like me too in the future…"_

The two sentences, combined with the way he felt within sent little tingling sensations running through him. It was an odd emotion, one in which he'd never been familiar with before, but it appeared to be no surprise for him, since he'd experienced many new things in the presence of the brunette. Standing, he began to leave the room, taking a last glimpse of Tifa as she stirred in her sleep. It was time he made himself useful as he descended the stairs, heading towards the kitchen… It was the least he could do since he owed her an apology for leaving her alone at the party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**.: Flashback – The Party :.**_

"_I had to pick up Tifa, and I lost my way." The blonde lied; as another breeze passed by. He saw her shiver, and then rub her arms as he instinctively took off his jacket, placing it softly around her shoulders._

_Accepting the coat, Aeris nodded her head to the swing beside her, indicating for the blonde to be seated once more. She had a few things on her mind, various matters in which she wished to express. Now that the opportunity had come by, she was going to seize it, determined to be rid of the thoughts she carried so that she didn't have to feel so perplexed._

_"I know you like her," the emerald eyed figure affirmed, causing Cloud's mako eyes to be fixated on her. Aeris lifted her head, peering up at the night sky. "But I just want to clarify something." She whispered, smiling as she brought her orbs to meet his. "There's just one thing I want you to promise me," she explained, able to see his eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Promise me that we'll always be best friends."_

_At the statement, Cloud broke the contact, evading her emerald orbs, which he could feel was studying him. _

_"We've always been best friends." He informed casually, "Zack, you and I. It's always been the three of us ever since we were young." He added, "We were best friends then, and what makes you doubt our friendship now?" He questioned. It had been the most he'd said to her in a while, the tension subsiding._

_Staring at the blonde beside her, she grinned a genuine grin of joy. For once in a long time Cloud was no longer avoiding her eyes, or any contact with her. This was the boy she'd grown up with, and was friends with for years; his aura was not foreign anymore. It suddenly felt like old times, the awkwardness vanishing._

_"Well…" Aeris sighed, now beginning to feel a little foolish and childish. "It's just that for the past few weeks you've been really awkward around me. It was ever since that day when I first met Tifa. You seemed like you didn't want me there," She explained, averting her eyes to her hands. "A-and I know I sound selfish, but…" She stumbled, but never had the chance to continue._

_"Tifa and I are just friends." Cloud informed as emotions overtook him. He didn't know what to think of Aeris' hint of jealousy._

_The two were speechless for a while; the curly haired form was the first to regain her voice. "Don't hold back Cloud." The pink figure stated. "I mean you might think that you're just friends now, but if you put a little more time into it, maybe it'll turn out to be a little more in the end." Aeris breathed, recovering herself. "Show her more of the person I know," she finished, but received no reaction. Chuckling at him and his thick headedness, she stood, "Something tells me that Tifa is very interested in you," she encouraged. "And although you don't see it, but I _know_ inside here," -she patted his chest- "that you hold something deep for her too."_

_It was those words right then and there that had seemed to unlock something within Cloud. Understanding struck him as he took a real glance at Aeris, his heart no longer beating erratically, his emotions unwavering. Before his thoughts could continue further, a voice brought him back to reality._

_"Come on," Aeris called, getting to her feet, offering a hand to him. Blue eyes stared at the gesture blankly. Grabbing his hand, the emerald eyed figure pulled him up with force. "I'm sure you can make it for one final game of Uno with Tifa if you moved you ass!" Aeris half shouted, pushing and dragging the blonde back to the house. "I'm the birthday girl tonight, so you're going to have to do as I say." She declared._

_Stepping through the entrance, Cloud Strife smiled discreetly to himself; feeling as if he belonged for once as his eyes averted to the mini bar, searching for the brunette._

_**.: End Flashback :.** _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tifa Lockheart awoke, greeted by the sweet aroma of strawberries and the wonderful morning sun. Lifting her head to stare at the digital clock, it read 10:30 am as she half sat up, a head-splitting hangover welcoming her. She had had an enjoyable dream last night; it consisted of a piggy back ride, her arms around a manly scented Cloud Strife, as they walked down the deserted city street in the dark. She recalled parts of the conversation she shared, but could barely remember it as she lay back in bed, her head throbbing in pain.

Shutting her eyes for a short while, the closing of cupboards downstairs caught her attention, as she just noticed somebody was at home. Lifting the covers off, she stood, pacing downstairs silently, turning to the left to discover the back profile of Cloud. She watched in peace as he stood at the stove, placing two large pancakes on a plate. It took a while to comprehend the image as she sustained to observe in a stupefied fashion. She didn't know how long she remained astonished, but it was his voice that broke her out of her reverie.

"Breakfast?" Cloud called over his shoulder, his eyes finally glancing over at her, just catching the flush of her cheeks which puzzled him.

"Yes please," Tifa answered, biting her lip as she took a seat, recognising that her dream had indeed been reality.

Placing the plate of pancakes before her, Cloud took the seat opposite from her, his eyes studying her for a while, sensing the tension she was providing.

"You feeling alright?" He asked with concern.

Smiling softly and pleasantly, Tifa nodded her head; her eyes averted to the dish, her mind set elsewhere once more. _Do not be embarrassed… it's perfectly alright to do and say stupid things when drunk._ She thought, attempting to convince herself that it was perfectly normal. The words had barely taken its effect before her shoulders slumped forward. _Just what did I say…?_ She questioned in her head. Before anymore time could be invested in those thoughts, they ceased at the sound of Cloud clearing his throat. Lifting her gaze, the brunette watched him for a brief second.

"Thanks."

Placing a piece of pancake into his mouth, azure eyes came in contact with chocolate ones, his brow cocked up in an inquiring fashion.

"For?" Cloud urged, chewing.

Tifa could only watch, enjoying the way the muscle in his jaw flexed as he chewed. His jaw was wonderfully carved; it was strong, and square, leading down to his smooth chin which had a visible growth of short stubbles. Moving her gaze from his chin, it set onto his lips that appeared to be so delicate from her perspective. Lost in his features, the brunette could only continue to stare as her senses returned. Suddenly realising that she had zoned out on him, she frantically searched for what he had said a moment ago.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little out of it today," the blonde informed.

Blushing, Tifa's ears grew red as she nodded her head to indicate she was fine, but the red of her cheeks caught the attention of Cloud. Dropping his fork and knife, the blonde leaned over.

"Come here," he ordered.

The brunette leaned forward trustingly as a cool hand was placed onto her warm forehead. Closing her eyes, she practically rested her head onto his hand.

"Thanks Cloud," Tifa breathed, remembering what she'd wanted to say. His silence urged her to continue. "Thank you for last night…" She drifted. "For taking me home, for staying, for the pancakes and for-" She was interrupted.

"Pancakes?" Cloud repeated dumbfounded, not wanting to hear her express her gratitude anymore.

Removing his hand from her head, he sat down again, not knowing how to react to the first of her words. But as they sank in and he at last comprehended them, an infectious grin surfaced, causing the brunette beauty to do the same.

"These aren't pancakes." The blonde stated, pausing for effect.

As the red on her cheeks began to die down, curiosity got the better of Tifa as she spoke. "What are they then?" She quizzed.

"They're _man_cakes." Cloud emphasized in a matter-of-fact tone.

Unable to hold back her grin, Tifa couldn't help but to continue with her questions as she stared at her untouched plate.

"And why are they _man_cakes?" She teased.

Taking a drink from his cup, Cloud enjoyed the expression on her face as he made her wait. Putting his glass down, he picked up his fork, pointing at his half eaten breakfast.

"Because I made them and will call them whatever I wish." He answered and sighed at her unbelieving look. Smiling, the blonde decided to reveal the truth since she didn't fall for his lie. "Fine," he said in defeat, it was evident that she was no fool. "They're man cakes because _I_ made them. And what am I?" He asked, giving her some time to answer; only she refused to speak. "I'm a _man._" He finished with finality to receive a laugh. "What?" He breathed.

Shaking her head, Tifa breathed in deeply before answering.

"Well," she began, unsure of whether to speak, but the look in Cloud's eyes insisted for her to continue. "Look at the decorations and the colour," she pointed, referring to the pink colour in which the strawberries had made. "It's not the manliest colour is it?"

Lifting his arms in defeat, the blonde grinned, liking the merriment in her eyes. The atmosphere was calm; Cloud was finally able to see the laidback Tifa.

"Are they that bad?" He nodded his head to her dish. "You haven't touched it."

Grasping her knife and fork, Tifa cut out a large piece, shoving it into her mouth, unable to talk for a while as she attempted to chew and swallow down the food.

"It's great," she declared, forgetting her embarrassment, and no longer wanting to remember what she had said.

* * *

**A/N:** And so I've updated! Yes I know there wasn't a lot of story developement here, but I decided to go for a little more CloTi-ness since I feel this story doesn't have much of it. Do enjoy, and I felt this chapter was a bit of a bore, but bare with me. 

Until next chapter!

JM


	9. Barriers

**Chapter Nine - Barriers**

Furtive dark brown eyes topped with gravity defying raven spikes studied the deserted driveway that lead to Aeris' house. It was evident he was searching for something as he paced over to the garage to ensure Fenrir was still there. Satisfied that the motorcycle hadn't disappeared, he paused a moment, as if to remain and guard the entrance. He stood for what felt like eternity before striding back over to the front porch, seating himself at the steps, so that the driveway was in perfect view. Eyes lingering onto his watch for a short while, a mysterious grin overtook his features. _Cloud Strife…_ He thought. _You have a heck of a lot to tell me._

The large fancy sundial positioned on the green grass of the Gainsborough estate read 12 noon as the tall outline of Cloud, journeyed down the driveway alone. Blue eyes scanned across the area, surprised to discover the front yard lifeless. It was obvious he'd been expecting the company of Zack and Aeris, but now that they weren't in sight to pester him, he was practically jumping with joy as he made a run for Fenrir.

Entering the opened garage, Cloud approached his vehicle without suspicion. But as he neared, a pair of long legs in black jeans came into vision; the look of relief faded and was replaced with one full of utter disbelief as the full profile of Zack came into sight. Once the blonde was close enough, he was able to perceive Zack sitting and leaning lightly against the back tyre of Fenrir.

"Hello Cloud," the ebony haired male greeted darkly, without moving to face him.

"Geez you're a freak," the blonde muttered.

The moment of slight ambiguity faded as Zack grinned comically whilst getting to his feet, finally deciding to make some eye contact to display the merriment he felt. Standing, there were patches of white dust on his pants as he began to wipe it off.

"I thought you'd like that." He stated and then nodded his head to Fenrir. "Were you planning on leaving without me?" He queried but spotted Cloud's culpable look. "Guilty until proven innocent," Zack finished, both of them exchanging grins, but his smirk lingered on his face for minutes, which irritated the blonde.

"What?" Cloud shot, unable to hold back.

"Nothing," Zack replied in a nonchalant way, causing paranoia to rise within his friend.

"Nothing happened…" The blonde declared.

"Uh-huh," Came a gruff answer.

"I'm serious."

"Yup."

A look of warning came from the blonde, his mouth set in a rigid manner, but deep within, he was enjoying himself, his mind still reeling with the thoughts of this morning.

Incapable of admitting defeat, the ebony haired figure huffed an exaggerated sigh. "So you're telling me that you spent the last twelve hours at her house, and nothing happened?" He queried.

It was those words that had appeared to do the trick as Cloud's shoulders loosened and he relaxed. He seated himself on the exact spot he was standing, waiting for Zack to follow his lead.

"Persistent as ever," Cloud muttered under his breath before beginning the process of a conversation with his childhood friend.

"Stubborn like a cow." Zack shot back.

The two snickered as Cloud commenced in elaborating the previous night's and the morning's events.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Anotha beeer thanks pretty lady," slurred the drunkard. It was nearing closing time, but Tifa didn't appear to be concerned as she refilled his mug and slid it down the tabletop. A wide smile loitered on her lips as she continued serving other customers; she was oblivious of their gaping at her. If it had been another day, the stunning brunette would have felt annoyed by the constant pick up lines she received, but nothing could remove the grin from her face, not when it had been such a wonderful morning.

"Somebody get Tifa a blonde on a stick," remarked Yuffie as she placed a pile of dishes into the sink, knowing too well what was running through her friend's mind. "And make sure that blonde is _Cloud Strife_." Yuffie emphasized with a wink.

"Not funny," Tifa answered, attempting to conceal her amused expression that was surfacing.

"You're in denial," Yuffie shot back as she commenced washing, observing as yet another group of customers exited.

Closing the till, Tifa removed the empty bottles from behind the counter, placing them into a cardboard box for recycling. She had informed her best friend of the previous day's events, and had excitedly briefed Yuffie of the morning's proceedings. Although she had told her friend almost all that she could remember, the loud mouthed figure sustained to ask questions, following her around the bar with constant chatter.

"So when's the next time you're to meet? Did you even get his number? Did you guys kiss? What happened? Huh? Huh?"

Placing the cardboard box aside, the smile fell from the brunette's lips as her voice lowered.

"Haven't I already been through this?" Tifa remarked, pretending to sound annoyed. "We didn't really make plans for a next date, but-" cut off by a sudden flashback, and struck by the cold realization of what had occurred on the night at the party, a muted "I think I told him that I love him," escaped her lips, her brows arching as her chocolate eyes widened in memory. The recall was sudden, but her feminine instincts confirmed that the event had indeed happened. Without another thought, the familiar jingle of the bell to the front entrance rang as a pair of dark boots entered.

"Sorry sir but we're clo-" Halting in mid sentence, Yuffie beamed lightly at the guest that had just stepped in, missing the last sentence Tifa had said. "Speak of the devil," she muttered, just loud enough for Tifa to hear.

Perturbed for a moment, the brunette prolonged to gaze up at Cloud Strife, busying herself with the rearrangement of bottles near the counter. She bit her lower lip in contemplation, feeling trapped and embarrassed as her eyes gradually made contact with mako ones. _It would have been better if I hadn't remembered._ She thought as a strained smile crossed her mouth, causing the blonde to give a curt nod of acknowledgement. She observed as he approached her, leaning over the counter to be face to face with her.

"Hello stranger," He greeted, studying her brown orbs. "You feeling well? Or is that head splitting headache still there?"

Flustered by his gaze, Tifa hid behind her fringe. "I'm fine," She answered bashfully, not accustomed to the attention from Cloud.

Throughout the entire episode, Yuffie watched with a mischievous grin as she wiped her hands dry on a cloth, preparing to work some magic. Grabbing Tifa's jacket from the storage room, she began hustling her friend out from behind the counter, towards the blonde.

"I think it's time for you to go home." Yuffie announced, interjecting the brunette's protest. "I told you I was going to lock up today since you've been doing it for the past few nights. Now off you go and cure that bloody headache. You've been bugging me about it the entire day!"

Okay, so she had lied about the last few sentences, but Yuffie Kisaragi couldn't care less since she enjoyed the look of concern from Blondie. Practically shoving the two out of Seventh Heaven, she locked the door and waved goodbye, flipping the sign to 'closed'. In a cool manner, she turned around, and disappeared behind the counter to finish off the cleaning duties whilst Tifa stared in bewilderment at the locked door. She stood immobile in silence for a while, before turning to be facing Cloud's chin.

Speculating the petite form of Tifa Lockheart, Cloud could smell the sweet aroma of her hair as he backed away from her. She was dangerously too close as his heart began to race rapidly. He didn't understand why he had come to Seventh Heaven, but all he knew was that he wanted to see her. Now as she stood still, her eyes bore into his, her expression etched with seriousness and with a hint of reluctance.

"Cloud?" Tifa called, wanting to know what she had revealed to him that night. She knew that she had to clear matters up; otherwise she wouldn't be able to live with the embarrassment and awkwardness. Gazing at him solemnly, she breathed in deeply. "I-I.." She paused and started again. "I-I want to know… w-what I said to you that night." Tifa choked, she wasn't ready for the response she was about to receive.

Blinking blankly at the brunette, the blonde endeavoured to comprehend her words. As the meaning began to sink in, a handsome grin overtook his spunky features, triggering a deep frown from the brunette beauty as she anticipated for his reply. Shifting around, Cloud began to walk with her trailing behind. No words were exchanged between them for minutes as he conjured up a fib.

"Well…" He sighed to add some affect. "I can't say I didn't enjoy your words." He briefed and corrected himself. "Actually, I liked it." He stated.

Dumbfounded, Tifa fell to a halt. Here eyes widened as she placed a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"You l-liked it?" She queried, unable to believe what she was hearing. To ensure that her hearing hadn't failed her, Cloud's curt nod deemed her hearing to be perfectly normal as she crossed her arms across her chest. "T-then what exactly did I say?" She questioned, afraid of what was to come.

It was Cloud's turn to be bewildered as he pulled an expression of pure disbelief.

"You don't remember?" He asked shattered, only to receive a shake of the brunette's head. Picking up the pace again, mako eyes averted to the pathway ahead. "You proposed to me." He declared, fighting to keep a straight face. This acting was becoming a challenge now.

Blinking, a suffocated "I did what?" Escaped from the beauty's lips. She looked up at him as her senses returned to her, spotting the hurt on his face. "Listen, I'm sorry, I-"

"So you didn't mean those other things?" The blonde intercepted.

"_Other_ things?" The situation was getting worse by the moment. _I swear I will never drink again._ Tifa promised herself, feeling mortified at what she was hearing.

"You know, when you told me you loved me, and planned on courting me and creating a fan club for me." Cloud informed, not allowing her to speak as he continued. "You drew an imaginary ring on my finger, saying we were married from that night onwards." After finishing his sentence, he was on the verge of laughing, but had miraculously managed to keep in character.

With her jaw about to touch the floor from the shock and surprise, Tifa tried to compose herself, but her heart raced in her ears, her face a bright red now. It indeed had sounded like her and her idiotic antics when she was drunk, but it was a million times worse because she had done it all to Cloud Strife, the man she liked. Before her mind could function again, the sound of warm laughter filled the dark street, bringing her back to reality as realisation struck her that it had all been a charade.

"I hate you," she whined, shoving him. "That's totally unforgivable."

"I'm sorry," the blonde stated. His hands were up in defence as he continued chuckling.

"I'm catching a cab home," Tifa threatened, pursing her lips together.

Immediately falling into silence, Cloud blocked her way. "I'm joking. Please let me take you home."

Turning her back to him, the brunette pretended to be mad. Two could play this game.

Uncertainty crept over him as Cloud observed Tifa's stance. The one and only thing he knew to do was to wrap his arms around her. He did just that as she squirmed in his hold, shifting so that they were face to face. The blue orbed figure seized the moment as he planted his lips on hers, his instincts overtaking him. It was as if the barrier that kept the two a part, had vanished, bringing them closer to one another. They were no longer acting like strangers towards eachother; their relationship had evolved to apparent attraction.

Closing her eyes, Tifa kissed the blonde back with all the craze she felt. Her hands entangled themselves into those gravity defying spikes as she felt him pull her nearer to him. When they finally broke a part, she found herself stepping away. Her instincts were telling her she was trailing in the hazardous region if she touched Cloud anymore. Catching her breath, she was surprised at the sudden change in their relationship as Cloud offered a hand to her.

"Come on," he whispered. "I'll take you home."

With no more words said, she trustingly took his hand. And the two journeyed to the car park in complete silence, deciphering the sudden outbreak of appeal, and the source of where it had come from.

* * *

**A/N:** And I'm finally back with a new chapter to this. So sorry for such a late update! Life's been pretty hectic and demanding... But now that it has somewhat settled a little, I have returned with this new update! 

Heaps of CloTi here. In fact, this chapter reeks of CloTi-ness! Enjoy and review! Thanks so much for the continuous support guys, and trust me, I haven't forgotten about this unfinished story (So no need to worry). I wonder where this one is going :D

JM


	10. Old Acquaintances

**Chapter Ten – Old Acquaintances**

Zack grunted as his challenger tapped him on his protective suit right on the abdomen. It wasn't his day today since he had lost two games already. Breaking into a new stance, he didn't allow himself to be defeated as he lunged forward to fence again. Meticulously dodging, the determined opponent back stepped swiftly, and in one fluid motion, he attempted to tap Zack on his unguarded area, only to come into contact with the ebony haired figure's sabre. As the two clashed it out, another form had entered the gym.

Tifa Lockheart was at the gym again as she lugged her bag over to where she had reserved a boxing bag for the day. Passing by the various wrestlers, she bypassed the transparent walls in which she could perceive two fencers combating intensely. Their foot work was proficient and prompt, but as she continued to discreetly watch, she could have sworn that one of the fencers had been staring at her. Shaking her head at the nonsensical thought, she continued her trek to her usual training area. _He has a mask on; the only way I would be able to tell if he was looking at me is if I had x-ray vision._ The brunette stated to herself as she chuckled at the absurd idea.

Approaching the reserved punching bag, Tifa dropped her bag to a side, starting her workout with some warm up drills. During the twenty minutes of her workout, it became more apparent that the fencer was staring at her since he or she had been hit three times within ten minutes. Attempting to ignore the attention as best she could, Tifa finished the rest of her stretches before grabbing her gloves. Pulling the velcro straps in place, she commenced her combat training with various punches before using her strong legs to kick. It had been a while since she'd first started the hobby, but she was thankful for picking up the sport, for it had been a release from her first failed relationship.

As an hour lapsed, Tifa had taken a break, her body all hot and sweaty as she grabbed a seat on the nearby chairs that faced the transparent wall. Drinking deeply from her bottle, her chest heaved as she breathed. The fight had come to a halt. Watching as one of the challengers shed his head gear, a familiar streak of blonde flashed into view. Immobile, Tifa sustained to observe as an earring was revealed followed by a pair of ocean blue orbs that was now locked onto her.

Cloud Strife gazed directly into those chocolate brown eyes in which he'd become accustomed to. A soft grin overtook his suave features at the surprised expression on her face. He'd been studying her from afar ever since she'd arrived, and had relished in the various expressions that danced across her face with every hit she inflicted to the sand bag. Halting his thoughts, a soft nudge to his right brought him back to reality as he turned to face the presence.

"Eyes on me Spikey boy," Zack stated femininely, as he battered his lashes at his mate. He'd been examining the staring competition between Tifa and Cloud in amusement, but now it was his turn to have some fun. Puckering his lips, he spoke again, this time his tone was set in a whinier manner. "I can be sexy too," He teased as he bent over a little to emphasize his backside before making a run for the door.

Cloud stood motionless, it had been a very disconcerting scene to witness, but somehow he was grinning at the ebony haired figure's frolics as he followed after Zack through the door.

Varying from comedian to gentlemen, Zack greeted Tifa enthusiastically as he took a seat beside her.

"Hello Tifa dear," he addressed.

Wide eyed, the brunette gazed at Zack and immediately smiled in recognition as she offered him a drink from her bottle. He took it graciously, sitting casually in his chair as Cloud stepped in.

"I'd hate to be that boxing bag," the blue eyed figure greeted, a nonchalant smile spread across his smug features as he stood before the brunette's gaze.

Beaming back, Tifa sat forward. "I thought someone was watching me as I beat the crap out of that thing." She informed.

The boys could only laugh at her remark.

"Remind me never to come on Saturdays, around this time in the morning. The two of you seem to decrease my ability to train with 100"

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad. If Cloud and I weren't here, you'd be bored to death right now." Zack informed and changed the subject. "So what are you up to? Wanna join us for lunch?"

Smiling softly, brown orbs locked onto blue ones.

"I'm sorry, but I made plans with Yuffie already." She answered.

"Dinner sound good to you?" Cloud persisted.

Tifa could only nod as she got to her feet.

"You can give me the details via phone tonight." She called back, waving back at Zack, and a flabbergasted Cloud.

"D-did she just hint for you to give her a call?" Zack queried, only to receive a grunt from his mate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soft buzzing from Tifa's vibrating phone brought the conversation to a halt as the brunette reached for her mobile that was resting on the cafeteria table. Falling back into her chair, the petite figure of Yuffie gave an exaggerated sigh; blowing her fringe away from her eye as she waited for her friend to finish typing her message. Observing as Tifa brought her mobile to her ear; Yuffie couldn't help but roll her eyes as she took a sip from her coffee.

Smiling at the sound of Cloud's voice, Tifa bid her goodbye before hanging up. She had spotted the way Yuffie had rolled her eyes and couldn't help but to refrain from laughing aloud.

"Blondie again?" Yuffie inquired, already knowing the answer. She released a small sigh. "Geez, I can't even have a cup of coffee with you without Spiky interrupting." She remarked and continued. "I sense that it's going to be a Cloudy day today." She commented in an exaggerated tone.

Tifa laughed at Yuffie's silliness, but the smile was wiped off her features as Yuffie leaned over, revealing her discovery.

"He's back," the petite form whispered, her short hair falling forward.

With a quizzical expression, the brunette shared the enthusiasm as she leaned forward too. "Who?" She shot back, a brow cocked up to add effect.

"_Him_." The lean figure stressed, her eyes rolling but continued at the blank expression on the brunette's face. "Blast from the past," Yuffie finished, leaning back in her chair.

Tifa was confused for a moment, and then the words slowly began to sink in. Finally able to decipher the meaning, she found herself falling into her chair, her mouth agape. Blinking, her mouth opened and closed like a fish, before words finally escaped.

"When?" Was all she could let out.

"A week ago I believe." Yuffie conversed. "He came to the bar on one of my shifts," she breathed. "Still looks the same too," She added. "But his hair has changed, not as long as I remember, and boy has he grown. You're no longer the tall one now,"

Sighing, Tifa tried her best to shrug it off.

"Well he's got nothing to do with me anymore right? and three years is a long time. I'm sure we've both moved on, nothing happened in the past anyway." She informed.

Nodding her head in agreement, their drinks arrived. Enjoying the remainder of the afternoon, the two females sustained to chat, never bringing up the subject 'blast from the past' again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's order some alcohol," Aeris suggested, grabbing the wine list.

"No, I do-"

"Not a good idea,"

The brunette and blonde gazed at one another with wide eyes. Although Tifa hadn't finished her sentence, Cloud had said the exact thought that was running through her head. At the sight of each other's expression, the two both laughed audibly.

"Getting along just fine I see," Zack remarked as Aeris and he shared a look of utter amusement.

The four of them had decided to go to a nice restaurant a little further away from home. Now that they were all seated, and had made their orders, a comfortable silent atmosphere surrounded them as Tifa sipped from her beverage. Placing her glass back onto the table, her hand slipped, causing some of her drink to tip over the brim of the cup, wetting the sleeve of her top. Getting to her feet, she excused herself, making her way to the restrooms. As she trekked to the toilets, a familiar glint of red hair caught her attention just before she entered the restroom.

Stepping out of the female restrooms, Tifa Lockheart commenced making her way back to the table when her shoulder came in contact with another body. She had hit the person with such force that it had caused her to take a step back. Disorientated, she gazed up to apologise only the words never escaped her mouth.

Staring right back at her with light blue eyes, topped fiery red locks was Tifa's old friend whom she'd hadn't seen for three years. His eyes remained on hers intently as a small smile played on his lips. It had been a while indeed, and he had never thought he'd see her again ever since his departure. Breaking the eye contact for just a split second, he finally spoke.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered gruffly.

* * *

**A/N:** Well after being a inactive, I simply couldn't help but update. It's not a very long chapter, but hopefully it's enough to let your mind run wild for a short while. :D I'm sure you all know who this 'blast from the past' is by now, but it's simply the matter of _why_ he's here. Just when you thought things were going great for CloTi (I can't help but to be a little evil and throw in more obstacles). 

So what did you think? Do give me advice. I hope you all had a great Christmas, and Happy New Year Guys! Stay safe and have a nice one!

JM


	11. The Past

**Chapter Eleven – The Past**

Wide brown orbs gaped into those light blue eyes, a sense of deja vu overtaking her at the familiar shade. For a moment she'd thought she was dreaming, but when goosebumps formed at the very sound of _his_ voice, she realised it was all real.

"Reno…?" She choked, not liking the way her voice sounded.

"Hey Teef," the fiery haired man replied half heartedly, a full grin overtaking his features as his eyes took in the fully matured figure of Tifa Lockheart. "Been a while huh?" He sighed, noticing how much more beautiful she'd gotten.

Tifa could only nod her head in answer as images of the past flashed across her mind. The way he had called her 'Teef' renewed memories in which she had spent years to bury and forget. With his eyes boring into hers, she felt her invisible wounds come undone as she practically tore her gaze from his. She wanted to speak, but couldn't find anything to say that appeared cool and collected to rub that smug grin off his lips.

"You're not bad yourself," She answered casually, aiming for a carefree effect (she only hoped she succeeded). "Taller than three years ago," She added.

"Been that long huh?" He asked, oblivious.

_You are _not _doing this to me._ Tifa thought, despising the way her emotions ignited at his last sentence. Refusing to give into his the effect of his words, she managed to stomp down the urge to make a snide statement.

"What brings you back?" She queried, changing the subject. "The last time I heard, you were working with Shinra."

Running a hand through his spiky locks, Reno gave a casual shrug. "I'm on a break with a few colleagues, wanted to give them a tour of my hometown."

Tifa reviled the way he made her feel. She despised his untroubled attitude as well as his vague answers, but the thing she detested the most, was the fact she still cared about him. It irritated her that she had the desire to learn about his life activities after he'd gone. With her thoughts cut short, her eyes lifted to the feminine tone.

"Tifa, I was beginning to worry about you." Aeris alerted. She observed Reno's profile before turning her attention to the brunette. "Sorry was I interrupting?" She queried.

"No," Tifa interjected. "We were just about finished," she explained, her brown, red-tinged coloured eyes reaching Reno's. "I should get going," she announced with finality.

"Catch," Reno replied with a wave of his hand. He remained immobile and watched Tifa leave, before heading back to his table in the opposite direction.

"What'd you do, get lost in the toilets?" Elena inquired at her approaching colleague. "I took the obligation of ordering for you." She notified.

Settling down in his chair, across from the blonde, Reno didn't make any comment at her statement. His mind could only focus on the meeting with Tifa a few moments ago. To be frank, he'd expected a warm welcome from her, something very different to her aloofness from before. But who was he kidding? After leaving without so much as a goodbye, he couldn't blame her detached behaviour.

Drowning in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his meal had arrived until Elena kicked him under the table. Snapping out of his contemplation, his eyes barely stared at his plate before picking up his knife and fork, cutting into his chicken parmigiana.

"So what is it" Elena questioned as she placed a few blonde strands of hair behind her ear. When no response came from her usually comical friend, she leaned forward so that she was in Reno's line of vision.

Attempting to ignore her, Reno sustained to eat, only his persistent comrade continued to pester him some more.

"Could it be a girl?" 'Lena asked, cocking her head. Sitting up, she leaned back into her chair, her arms crossing over her chest. "Don't tell me Reno-the-womanizer is stumped over a girl," she teased, satisfied that she'd caught his attention. Picking up her fork, she skewered a piece of broccoli before continuing. "Must be karma for all those hearts broken," she remarked, eyes fixed onto Reno's blue-green-tinged orbs before shifting over to her dark, bald friend. "What do you think Rude?"

A pair of raised brows answered her inquiry.

Reno could only scoff at the idea. "Yeah right."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner had been a silent one on the brunette's behalf as Zack, Aeris and Cloud chatted. She had half minded poked at her food, nodding and smiling when Cloud's eyes fell on her, her mind set on another matter. As minutes lapsed, she felt a hand rest atop her inactive arm, causing her to pause in jabbing her food. Gazing up, her eyes came in contact with cerulean ones as she strained a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "Just not feeling one hundred percent," she elaborated and was thankful for Cloud's understanding.

Aeris who was curious about the red haired man Tifa had been interacting with, shifted her attention to the quiet brunette, considering the question she was to ask. Before words could escape her mouth she saw the red head with two others step pass their table further inflating her interest. As emerald eyes scanned the brunette's reaction, her inquiry commenced pouring out.

"Who is he?"

Sensing that she couldn't evade this conversation, Tifa decided to answer.

"Just an old friend," She replied with a shrug, ending the discussion.

Dropping the subject Aeris turned to the boys. It appeared everybody was ready to leave as she called for the bill.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The roar of Fenrir echoed in his ears as he sped down the night street. He smiled softly at the way her arms were securely wrapped around his waist, her entire body leaning into his for support. He beamed further when he felt her rub her face into his back. With the wind ruffling his blonde spikes, Cloud made a right turn and continued speeding down the road with other vehicles following.

Half an hour later, Fenrir pulled up Tifa's driveway, slowly coming to a halt. Feet on the cement driveway, Cloud could still feel the soft grip of her arms enveloping him. He was about to call her name when her voice rang through the air.

"Just a little longer," she whispered, arms tightening.

For a moment, Cloud felt like a teddy bear as he gave a curt nod, noticing it was a futile action. Relaxing, and seated once more he bathed in the peaceful atmosphere.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm…"

Tranquillity coursed through the two as he lingered for her next few words.

"Is it wrong to still be affected by the past?" She finally said, exhaling.

Her question caught him off guard and he took a while to think.

"No," he breathed, recalling past memories. "But it's wrong to dwell on it…"

Biting her lip in consideration, instincts were telling her to confide in the blonde. Heaving a sigh, she buried her face into the firm muscles of his back, beginning to talk.

"Weewerefends," she said, her words stifled by his back.

Trying to get a glimpse of her, the blue eyed figure attempted to decipher her words. But to no avail. He remained quiet, and felt her arms loosen before she moved, to get comfortable.

"We were friends," she repeated, her voice no longer muffled, no longer talking into his back. She sighed again, "Me, Vincent and him. The three of us grew up together. Vincent was the oldest, and I was the youngest." She clarified, the blonde's silence urging her to continue. "We were close – the three of us. I was sixteen when he left," she swallowed. "He never said goodbye - never told me anything about his plans in entering Shinra - so I was kinda devastated when he was gone." She breathed, a lump forming in her throat. "Three years later, he's back again."

Not knowing what to say, Cloud did the only thing that came to his mind. He placed a warm, reassuring hand onto her arm, giving it a squeeze.

Tifa was grateful that he was here with her, comforting her. She was surprised at his ability to bring her at ease with so little words. She listened intently as she sensed he was about to speak.

"Were you…Did you…?"

"Have feelings for him?" Tifa finished for him, feeling Cloud nod. She took a fragment of time to consider her answer, "I guess I did…" She drifted.

"W-what about… now?" She heard him say, hearing the discomfit in his tone.

At a loss for words, Tifa momentarily lost her voice. She didn't want to lie to him, and tell him that she was over it when in truth she was unsure of her feelings towards Reno. The only emotion she knew she held for the red head was anger. Releasing him from her arms, she sat up, breaking the contact between their bodies.

"I… I don't know Cloud," she whispered, eyes falling to her hands.

The blonde felt his heart fall at her response; he had hoped she'd give him a definite answer.

"But," He cocked his head up at her voice as she paused with her words, continuing. "I do know that I like you _a lot_."

A small grin countered her remark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tifa's still not here?" Yuffie whined spotting the tall figure of Vincent entering through the back door, expecting to see her best friend trailing right behind him.

"No," Vincent replied blatantly, striding to the counter, unable to perceive the glowering expression on Yuffie's face.

She waited for him to exapand on his response, only to receive silence. "Stupid, non-talkative, introvert, long haired, wretched-" The petite figure's list was cut short at the sound of Barrett's tone.

"Will ya stop talkin' to yaself like a looney an' wipe down tha counter?!" He half shouted.

"I'm not a looney!" Yuffie protested and bit her lip at the daggers Barrett shot her. Lifting her chin in defiance, she grabbed a cloth and began the process of mopping the counter, all the while cursing at the raven haired Vincent that got her into trouble. What _was_ he doing here anyway?

As she swabbed at the counter in fury, the entering of new customers didn't bother her. It was when Vincent made a move to take orders that caught her attention (it was something he'd never done before). Observing as he left the counter - practically dawdling over to the table where the new patron sat - her eyes grew wide like saucers at the familiar red shade. _Reno_. Yuffie thought, gawking at Vincent who took a seat across from the spiky haired form. There was no more time for her to spy as Barrett hounded her to get to work again.

Tifa Lockheart entered 7th Heaven half an hour later, juggling with new bottles of spirits in which she'd purchased from the liquor store ten minutes ago. She had been shopping with Cloud for some new light bulbs, as well as chat over a cup of coffee. Feeling refreshed, and joyous that the blonde had promised to pick her up after work, she trekked to the counter, where Barrett was serving beers.

"How ya goin' Tiff?"

"Never been better," she answered. "I bought new bottles of vodka," she informed, showing the over muscular man her achievement, as her eyes scanned the now busy bar. "How you holding up?"

"Would be alright, but ya nuisance of a best friend can't seem ta get her eyes offa Vincent. Been starin' at him since tha bar opened." Barrett reported. "She hasn't even delivered tha beer to tha table either," He complained.

Picking up the two mugs, the brunette beamed at the bar owner. "It's alright, I can handle this one. Just show me where the table is."

Brown eyes followed over to where Barrett had pointed. Nothing had prepared her for the scene she witnessed. Sitting in her line of vision, was Vincent and Reno, the two of them talking. Holding her breath, she marched right over to the table.

"If you're back for her, you're a step too late." Vincent revealed.

"Yeah, I knew the past was gonna come back and bite my ass," Reno commented as his order finally came. "Why thank you pretty lady," He said, eyes trailing up the waitress's arms to see the irritated expression of Tifa Lockheart.

Serious red eyes examined the two, realising that the three of them were finally united. Nothing had really altered between them, except for the fact that the three of them were no longer young and naïve.

* * *

**A/N: Well lookie here! An update :D** I must say that I'm not very pleased with the way this chapter came out, but then again I am quite proud of myself for updating so soon seeing as my updates took a while for the previous chapters (kinda slacking off, but hopefully will get back on track). Well what do you think after reading? I've given you a little more insight on Tifa's past, as well as the real relationship between her and Vincent. I just hope Reno in here isn't too OOC. 

Thank you to all for the constant support, I am honored! Seriously, I owe you guys heaps for the time you spend to read as well as to review. With the ideas rushing in, hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! 'Till then, keep safe!


	12. Insecurities

**Chapter Twelve - Insecurities  
**

An accusing gaze narrowed onto Vincent, and then shifted down to Reno, cocking an inquisitive brow.

"Don't look at me," the red head stated, lifting his arms up in defence. "I just came down here for a beer," he explained and then added "But Vinnie here, has been stalking me."

Tifa focused onto Vincent, the long haired figure ignoring Reno's words as well as the brunette's stare.

"Join us," he offered, but it appeared to be more of a command than an option. "It's been a while," he elaborated, only to receive the shaking of Tifa's head.

"There's nothing to say," she said plainly. "Besides I'm working right now and Yuffie's already got her hands full."

Reno remained silent, only able to observe. He never knew Tifa was the type to work in a bar, nor did he think she was safe in a place like 7th Heaven. As a small group of patrons piled in, he watched as the brown eyed beauty dismissed herself, practically seizing the opportunity to get away from him. It was obvious she was still angry, but the way she avoided any contact with him was beginning to have its affect.

"Stall mad?" He asked, taking a swig of beer. It was refreshing as the liquid oozed down his throat. "She's never been one to hold a grudge." Reno stated.

"It's not about that," Vincent defended.

The relationship between them was an odd one since the two didn't really appear to get along. Their friendship had always been like this; neither of them shared any personal matters, their conversations were always brief, but they had come to terms with each other. They had become buddies simply because of Tifa. She had been the one to bring them together, the one that made the three of them whole.

Taking another gulp of beer, the red head shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do?" He stated, not expecting an answer.

"Apologize," Vincent answered shortly.

Reno had to scorn at the idea. He wasn't going to apologise, simply because he thought he'd done no wrong. Besides, even if he had the courage to repent, he was sure his pride wouldn't let him say it. His eyes studied the interior of the bar.

"You work here Vince?" He inquired, changing the subject.

"Vincent," the dark haired form corrected in a serious tenor.

"Vin?" Reno urged with a smirk.

"Just watching for drunks," the usually quiet figure revealed in defeat. "Don't want danger."

"You mean me?" Reno requested, pale blue eyes gazing into red ones.

The corner of Vincent's mouth slanted upwards, "You're nothing," he informed bluntly. "Just Shinra material."

A look of warning came from Reno. "Ey," he cautioned. "I enjoy what I do."

"You know nothing," Vincent announced, taking his first swallow of beer immediately disliking the taste.

A moment of tranquillity passed before elbows propped atop the table, Reno leaning over in curiosity.

"So what did you mean at the start?" He enquired only to receive a questioning brow from Vincent. "You know… when you said I was 'a step too late'."

A cool shrug answered his question

"Ass…" Reno mumbled under his breath as he signalled for another beer.

Yuffie Kisaragi stared at her best friend in wonder. She didn't understand why her brunette friend was acting as if she wasn't in the least perturbed by the red head situated near the window with the cool and collected Vincent. She sure was suspicious since Vincent was talking more than he usually did. _Trouble._ She thought as the clock read 11.00 pm. As a hand signalled for another drink, she found herself journeying over to the table, realising it was the red head.

"Another beer?" Yuffie asked, instinctively abhorring the grinning figure. Maybe it was the fact that he got along with Vincent, or maybe because he had wronged Tifa. But whatever it was, she didn't like him at all.

Reno gave a nod of his head at the query, watching as the petite form moved to the counter to retrieve him a new drink. As she came stumbling back, she placed the mug down onto the centre of the table in a not so womanly fashion, summoning a stare that was full of pure annoyance directed at… Vincent. After that episode subsided, she left, disregarding Reno.

"So it's ignore Reno day," the red head commented. "At least that stare wasn't focussed on me." He informed and nodded his head back to Yuffie. "You don't appear to be her most favourite person huh? What'd you do to her anyway?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Vincey," Reno persisted, but stopped when it had no effect. "Such a party pooper," he sulked, eyes trailing elsewhere.

It was then that he had spotted her… Throughout the entire time he'd been at 7th Heaven, he had purposely avoided going to or looking at the places where she was working or cleaning. But now that her full profile was in his line of vision, he couldn't help but to examine all the ways she had changed.

In the past her hair had been long, reaching her bottom, but now her hair was cut short, just a little longer than her shoulders, framing her face. Her side fringe was foreign to him, but it only emphasized her beauty as it lay near her brown eyes. He had missed those orbs that had the power to make him lose himself in them every time their eyes met. But what he missed the most was when she'd used to stare at him with softness.

Practically tearing his gaze from her preoccupied state, he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, sighing inaudibly. He wasn't feeling like himself ever since he'd bumped into Tifa at the restaurant three days ago. _Damn Elena…_ He cursed, draining half his mug in the process as his eyes lifted to meet Vincent's all-knowing ones.

"Don't you start," Reno advised as a blonde man walked past the window, entering through the main entrance of the bar.

Pale blue eyes scrutinized the now immobile figure in interest. The man was of medium build with muscular arms and a not smiling expression. Reno found himself smirking at the man as he shifted back to face Vincent.

"He's a looker isn't he? Must spend a fortune to get his hair in that shape," the fiery haired Reno remarked but almost choked on his beer when the familiar form of Tifa strode over to greet the blonde with a generous smile.

It was then that Vincent had finally made a comment. "Meet the new guy," he introduced.

It took a second for the statement to sink in, and when it did, Reno reacted the way he usually would.

"She sure likes the colourful ones doesn't she?" He joked, referring to the blonde's bright coloured hair. Vincent didn't laugh. "Geez you're a bore," Reno announced and decided to add: "My ice princess," to his proclamation and he really grinned at the fitting term to describe Vincent who had dark locks that was longer than some females.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're early," Tifa greeted as she approached Cloud with an adoring smile. "Here, let me take that," She offered as she reached for his coat.

Cloud shook his head at her gesture, noticing that it was a busy night. "I'll keep myself occupied." He informed, hinting for her to continue work.

"But-" The shake of Cloud Strife's head stopped her from protesting as she stood motionless. "Well at least let me make you a drink," she said.

Nodding his head, Cloud allowed her to lead him to the counter. Settling into a chair, he observed as Tifa promptly went to work, grasping a bottle of rum, some mint leaves, and other ingredients. When the finished product sat before him, he couldn't help but grin at her creation.

"A mojito for you," Tifa informed and smiled. "Try it."

Grasping the clear glass, Cloud took a mouthful. It was good, with just the right amount of rum.

"Any good?" Tifa queried, doubting her own skills. She was rewarded with the thumbs up from Cloud, topped with a heart warming smile. "I'll get back to work then," she breathed, her cheeks flushing.

Cloud watched as Tifa hesitantly departed, returning to her orders, satisfied that he was no longer disrupting her. He twisted his chair so that it was partially facing the countless customers that had accumulated under the roof of 7th Heaven. Examining the many faces, he attempted to spot any trouble-makers in the process to prepare for any hazards. As his gaze analysed the tables, he paused at the pair of red orbs that was staring at him. Momentarily dumbfounded, it took a second to digest who the red orbs belonged to. Lifting his drink in acknowledgement, Cloud watched as Vincent returned the favour.

Averting his attention elsewhere, his eyes travelled over to Tifa. She was beaming at a dark haired man who struggled to look her in the face as she took his order. Cloud however wasn't smiling as he surveyed the manner in which the small man was gawking at her chest. Just as he was about to stand and make a move, Tifa had already finished writing down the order, making her way back to the counter. Sucking it in, the blonde managed to force himself to settle back in his seat.

Throughout the remainder of the evening, the blue eyed figure had refrained from taking action at the various passes made to Tifa. Rubbing a hand over his face, he realised he couldn't take it anymore as he made a move to exit the bar. As the fresh chilly air plunged into his lungs, his mind started to clear up a little, the vein near his temple was no longer throbbing as he leaned his entire body onto the wall for support. Minutes lapsed before he decided to re-enter the bar again.

Moving over to the door, he commenced entering, stepping past a table as his shoulder collided with another. Pausing and gaping up, a pair of pale blue eyes was staring back at him.

"Sorry," Cloud apologised.

"No problem Blondie," replied the fiery haired figure as he gave a smirk before departing.

Cloud could only observe the retrieving back of Reno, perplexed at the unfamiliarity of the cheery form that appeared to know his identity. Ignoring the incident, he realised the bar was slowly emptying as his eyes searched the half empty room, finally spotting Tifa who was seated beside Vincent. Studying the scene curiously, Cloud watched as a strained smile overtook Tifa's features before she gave a nod to some request the stoic form had made. Seconds later Tifa had stood to leave. With her eyes averting up, a startled expression played across her features at the discovery Cloud's presence.

Approaching Cloud, a radiating smile danced on her soft lips. "Where'd you go?" She asked in an unnaturally casual manner. It was obvious she wasn't planning on sharing the events that occurred with Vincent a few moments ago. "I just have a few more things to do and then we can leave," she stated.

Throughout the one sided conversation, Cloud had noticed that Tifa never really once looked him straight in the eyes. Her orbs had purposely, but skilfully avoided his gaze, her fingers entangled together, fiddling. Various emotions ran through him as he sensed the nervous aura that surrounded Tifa. This new air that encircled her was foreign, and it caused his mind to fill with doubt and insecurity. To his further disdain, he couldn't muster the courage to question the brunette in order to clear up the matter. So that night, for what appeared to be the millionth time, he breathed in and just allowed the issue to slide.

"I'll wait outside," He informed, managing a weak smile before stepping out of 7th Heaven again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The journey home was an abnormally awkward one. Neither Cloud nor Tifa had spoken a word, the two engrossed in their own problems as Fenrir gradually reached their destination. Coming to a halt, Cloud placed his foot onto the concrete driveway as Tifa hastily got off.

"Thanks for the ride," she whispered, leaning down to kiss the spiky blonde on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Biting her lower lip, Tifa shook her head. "No," she begain. "Yuffie and I are going out, but I'll see you after tomorrow," she sighed; hating the fact that she had just lied to the man she trusted the most. She didn't lie to avoid the discomfort; she had lied so she wouldn't hurt Cloud.

"Goodnight," Cloud bid.

Bending over to give the blonde one last hug for the day, Tifa breathed something into his ear. "I'll call you if you're going to miss me that much." She teased and released him from her arms, only just catching the tiny grin on Cloud's lips. "Goodnight Cloud," she called, as he reversed from her driveway.

Giving a final wave, she watched as he disappeared down the street, guilt entering every pore on her body.

* * *

**A/N:** So I've finally completed chapter 12! Thank goodness for the rain over here, it's been so hot for the past two weeks that I was beginning to thing I in lived in the desert. O.O 

Well anyways how was the chapter for you? I honestly hope you enjoyed it. For some reason, I feel as if I'm losing it...

'Till next time, take care! And be safe :D


End file.
